One of the Girls
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Oliver keeps complaining about how Miley and Lilly seem to be his only friends and keep making him do girl stuff with him. Well that's all about to change. Especially when a spellbook is involved. Twisted Moliver
1. They Put a Spell on Me

I miserably sat next to Miley Stewart as she was getting her manicure. The worst part was she was also making me get one.

"Why do you keep making me do this stuff?" I asked as the beautician worked on my nails.

"Because Lilly is busy and I don't have any other female friends. So you'll just have to do." Miley answered.

"If you keep making me do all of this stuff, you will." I complained. It did make me feel pretty but that wasn't exactly a good thing.

"Oliver, you're not going to suddenly turn into girl just because I make you do these." Miley said. "You might turn gay, but not into a girl."

"That's it as soon as this is over; I'm calling Jackson and Rico for some guy time." I said.

"Good luck with that. Rico took Jackson to Food Vendor's convention." Miley reminded me.

"Then what about your dad?" I asked.

"He's going to be hanging out with Kenny Chesney all weekend." Miley said. "Which means that you get to come to me and Lilly's sleepover tonight."

"I am so doomed." I said to myself. I had to get some guy friends. Maybe I could go to the gym to find some guys to hang out with. Then I realized the problems with that scenario. One: every time I go to the gym, I get beaten up and two: Miley was taking me shopping after we were done with our nails.

"Isn't this fun?" Miley asked. "Do you think I should go with pink or red?"

"I really don't care." I responded. "I just want to get out of here as fast as possible."

"Okay then." She said before turning to woman working on her. "We'll both take pink."

I tried to talk her out of it but I knew it was frivolous. Once Miley made up her mind, it was impossible to get her change it. I would be forced to spend all day with her with pink nails nonetheless. I turned my head away as the pink polish was applied to my nails.

"There we go all done." Miley said. I looked at my hands to see the perfectly manicured and pink nails. I couldn't have been more humiliated. Miley held my hand as she dragged me to cash register. She knew better than to let me escape. I wouldn't be surprised if she called Roxy to make sure I don't leave while she was trying on clothes.

And that was exactly what she did. She came out with another outfit on.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked.

"It's just…" I said, not exactly wanting to answer.

"Out with it boy." Roxy boomed.

"It looks a lot like the other ones." I quickly said. "I just don't understand why you girls need so many clothes."

"Well if you were a girl then you would understand." She said.

"But I'm not. That's what the problem is here." I countered. "So can I please leave?"

"Well since I'm not gonna to get any help from you, I decided for myself." Miley said. "So after we get back to my house, you are free. But I expect you to show up for the sleepover at seven because if don't show up on your own, I'll have to drag you there."

"Fine I'll come but I'm not going to like it." I relented.

After her car arrived at her house, I began to walk home. My parents weren't home which was an absolute relief. I didn't want to explain to them why I was wearing nail polish especially since they were already homophobic. I didn't have any nail polish remover so I couldn't get it off. Maybe I could wear some gloves to cover them up. I started to play Halo because it was probably the most mannish thing I owned. I got a call/threat from Miley at 6:30. If I was still straight by the time high school ended I would be amazed. I began packing for the sleepover that I was being forced to attend. I started walking over to Miley's house.

When I arrived, I found Miley and Lilly already in their pajamas.

"Hey Oliver," Miley said as I arrived. "You're just in time for the movie."

"What are we watching this time? _The Dark Knight?._" I said knowing that it couldn't possibly be that.

"No, we're watching _Catch and Release._" Lilly said. I hadn't seen the movie but I knew it was a romantic comedy starring Jennifer Garner.

While we watched the movie, I both laughed and cried at the right parts. It was scary to me. After the movie ended, Lilly pulled out a book out of her bag. There appeared to be some sort of ancient writing on it.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's supposed to be a spell book." Lilly said. "I bought it for laughs because we know that magic doesn't exist."

"Good thinking, Lilly." Miley said. "I could use a good laugh."

"Maybe we shouldn't mess with that." I suggested. "What if it really works?"

"Oliver there is no such as magic. This isn't Harry Potter." Miley said. "But if you're that worried about it, we can just do your hair right now.

"I could use a good laugh." I said hastily.

"Good so we'll do this and then we'll do your hair." Lilly said grinning evilly.

"Great" I said gulping. "So what kind of 'spell' did you have planned?"

Lilly opened the book to a random page. "Ah here's one. Changing a person's gender." She said.

"Yeah let's not do that one." I said.

"Oliver you're not really going to turn into a girl." Miley reminded me. "It's not real."

"Why can't you use it on yourself then?" I said.

"Because the part about changing girls into boys is illegible." Lilly said before she started to read the spell aloud. I secretly prayed to myself that nothing would happen. I was relieved when she finished and nothing did.

"See, it's all fake." Miley said as she touched my shoulders. "Now it's time to work on your hair."

Even though the supposed spell hadn't turned me into a girl, I would probably still look like one by the time the night was over. These girls knew about my fear of girly things and were not above using it against me.

We finally went to bed around midnight. I tried desperately to get the braids out of my hair. They also used lavender hairspray. Despite the fact that it smelled good, I didn't like it. I gave up on it and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up in my sleeping bag. For some reason, my chest felt heavier than usual. My hair also felt longer but that probably something to do with Miley and Lilly had done last night. I went to Jackson's bathroom to find something manly. I found his razor remembering I need to shave. Without looking in the mirror, I held the razor up to my chin only to find it hairless. I clearly remembered having facial hair yesterday. I decided to look in the mirror to double check.

What I saw in the mirror was something that completely surprised me. Instead of my own reflection, I saw the reflection of a teenage girl. I nervously looked at my chest and found a pair of breasts pressing against the shirt I had worn to bed. I did the only thing I could think of.

I screamed a loud girly scream.

So that's the beginning of this story. I can't that with all of the Hannah Montana fanfics no one ever thought of this before. The girls are mostlyu just messing with Oliver if they seem out of character. I don't have any pairings planned at this time but there probably will be some. I can tell you that the Jonas Brothers (Any version) will not be appearing in this.


	2. Man, I Feel Like A Girl

_'This can't be happening.'_ I thought to myself. _'I cant be a girl' _I had somehow changed into a girl. Not only did I have breasts but I also knew I had something in between my legs that guys weren't supposed to have. I had to be dreaming. I pinched myself but only felt pain.

"We heard a scream." Miley said as she and Lilly rushed into the bathroom. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"I'm Oliver" A soft voiced that was now my own said. "I'm as confused by this as you are."

"Well you are wearing Oliver's clothes but you need to be prove it." Lilly said. "Tell us something only Oliver would know."

"Fine. You're Hannah Montana." I said turning to Miley, I then turned to Lilly and said. "You had terrible eyesight until you borrowed some money from Miley without telling her to get laser eye surgery."

"She's Oliver alright." Lilly said, nervously knowing that her secret had been told.

"What's this about borrowing my money?" Miley said, looking angrily at Lilly.

"Yeah about that." Lilly started. "I was going tell you."

"People we have bigger issues here like the fact that I'm suddenly female." I interrupted before having a sudden realization. "The spell."

"The spell?" Lilly and Miley both repeated.

"Yes that spell you read last night must have done this." I explained.

"That's impossible." Miley said. "Magic doesn't exist."

"Well do you have any other explanations?" I asked. "Maybe we can use the spell book to fix this."

"I don't think so. The part about changing girls into boys was illegible, remember?" Lilly said.

"Fuck!" I shouted. "Well there has to be something in there. Can one of you please check?"

Miley left the bathroom. Lilly stayed there with me. She was giggling to herself.

"And what exactly is so funny?" I asked, rather annoyed.

"You really need a bra." Lilly said, giggling as she pointed at my new chest.

"Well I'm hoping that I won't need one." I said, somewhat embarrassed. "Now please stop laughing."

A few minutes later, Miley returned to the bathroom. She was holding something behind her back.

"Well?" I asked hopefully. I was hoping to hear that my time with boobs would soon be over.

"Well I have good news and bad news." Miley said. "The bad news is I wasn't able to find anything about reversing the spell."

"Then what's the good news?" I questioned, nervously.

"The good news is that you look to be my size so my clothes should fit you, including these." Miley said as she revealed the lacy purple bra and matching pair of panties out that she was holding behind her back.

"Oh no, I'm not wearing those." I said defiantly as I folded my arms across my chest. Then I shifted them so they were just under my new breasts.

"But you need them, _Olivia._" Miley responded, stressing the name.

"That's not my name." I countered.

"It's going to be until we find a way to change you back." Miley said. "Now you need to undress."

"I'm not going to do that in front of you two." I said.

"It's not you don't have anything we've never seen before." Miley said. "Now if you don't want us to force you out of your clothes, you need to take them off on your own. Lilly, go get Olivia something to wear."

"What do you say?" Lilly asked.

"Please" Miley said, sounding annoyed.

"Okay" Lilly said as she left the bathroom.

About eight minutes later, Lilly returned with a flowery red dress. I sat in the bathroom wearing the bra and panties that Miley was making me wear.

"Really? A dress?" I asked, not sure what Lilly was thinking when she picked that.

"Well I could have brought some jeans but I figured you might have trouble putting them on." Lilly remarked. "Girls' jeans can be pretty tight."

"I think that would look great on you, Olivia." Miley said. "Plus she's right. It is pretty easy to put on. All you have to do is pull it over your head and tie it in the back."

"Fine, give it to me." I demanded after realizing there was no way to get out of it. Lilly handed me the dress and I put it on, it actually was as easy to put on as Miley had said especially compared to the bra, which I had struggled with before getting help from Miley. I tied the straps in the back and watched it hang.

"So are we done here?" I asked as I looked at the dress and the hairless legs that it revealed. Normally it would be something I wouldn't mind seeing on a girl but due to fact the girl was me, I wasn't so thrilled about it.

"Not quite." Miley said. "We still have to do your make-up."

I knew the make-up was in Miley's bathroom. I also knew that I was probably going to wind up wearing make-up whether I liked it or not so there was no use fighting.

I walked to Miley's bathroom sat down while the girls did their work.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked as Miley put mascara on my lashes. While Miley was doing that, Lilly was brushing my hair.

"Yeah I'm all done." Miley said as she finished.

I opened my eyes and looked into mirror. It was at that moment that I realized I was beautiful. I wasn't a knock-out like Amber or Ashley but I was at least as good looking as Miley and Lilly.

"So now what exactly is the plan for changing me back?" I asked, trying to not to get lost in my reflection.

"Well I figure the first thing we need to do is tell your parents." Lilly said. That was not someone I was looking forward to. If my parents didn't like the idea of me being gay they certainly wouldn't like this.

"So what kind of shoes do you want to wear?" Miley asked.

"You're letting me choose?" I asked in surprise.

"Well they have to match your dress but otherwise yes." Miley said.

"I saw a pair of heels and a pair of flip-flops that would go with that dress." Lilly said.

"Well that narrows it down." I said sarcastically. I wasn't sure if I could handle heels. "I guess I'll go with the flip-flops."

We walked over to Miley's room so I could put the shoes on. It was at that point Miley and Lilly realized that they were still in their pajamas.

"I think you need to leave the room." Miley said.

"You saw me naked." I protested.

"Yeah but the thing is with that is that I didn't use to be a guy. Seeing naked girls doesn't do anything for me." Miley said. "You may look like a girl but I'm not quite sure how you'll react. So please leave."

I exited Miley's room and went down stairs. Once I entered the living room, I flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was on E!. They were showing a re-run of their 20 hottest beach bods special. I remembered watching this show and looking at the hot girls in bikinis. As I turned it on I notice they were on Matthew McConaughey. He was a good looking guy, the kind most guys wanna be, but I felt something different as I looked at him. I felt warm. I couldn't help but notice how sexy he was and it scared me. I quickly changed the channel to ESPN to watch _Sportscenter. _I hoped that show wouldn't also cause any unwanted reactions.

"Ahem" I heard Miley say. I didn't realize that anything was wrong.

"So you're ready?" I said.

"That's not how a girl should sit. Especially while you're wearing a dress like that. " Lilly said as I noticed that my legs were wide open making my panties clearly visible. I blushed upon realizing this and closed my legs.

"In my defense, I've only been a girl for a few hours." I said, rubbing the back of my head, feeling my soft dark-brown hair.

"Yes we're ready to go." Miley said.

Before we left, I realized something. "This dress doesn't have any pockets. Where am I supposed to put my wallet, keys and phone?" I asked

"That's what we have purses for." Lilly said.

"I don't want to carry a purse around right now." I said.

"Fine, give me your stuff to me and I'll put it in mine." Miley said.

After the task was done we set out for our journey to my house.

We walked back to Miley's house half an hour later.

"That did not go very well." Lilly said. "I can't believe that your parents kicked you because you got turned into a girl."

"My parents were never too keen on me only hanging out with girls any way. They once warned me that if I didn't get some male friends, I would turn into one" I said before I chuckled a little. "Who knew they would be right?"

"Well you can stay here for a little while. This is all our fault anyway." Miley said. I could tell that she was upset.

"It's not all your fault." I said, trying to sound comforting.

"Yes it is." Miley said, downtrodden. "You told us not to mess with it and we didn't listen to you."

"Well you didn't know that it would actually work." I said as I gave her hug. It felt different from usual because I was feeling my breasts pressed against hers. It was definitely awkward. "But this is a pretty deep mess that we're in."

"Yeah especially since that book I bought was the only copy." Lilly said.

"There's not any sort of publishing info on that book, is there?" I asked.

"Not that I saw." Lilly said. "I don't even know why it was in the book store."

"We'll find some way to change me back." I said.

Then we all heard a car pull up.

"Jackson's here!" Miley said.

What will happen since Jackson is home early? How will he react to Olivia's new found girlhood? Will there be anymore Moliivia moments? Keep reading to find out.


	3. Don't Say My Name

We walked over from Miley's room to area where we could see Jackson without him seeing any of us. He walked into the living room and he tripped over something. It was the spell book.

"Ow. Who left this here?" He said as he got off the floor and picked up the spell book that was still open to the same page. "Changing a boy into a girl? Who would actually believe this?"

Miley stepped into the living room. Me and Lilly had no choice but to the follow. "Don't read that out loud. Unless you want to end up like Oliver." Miley said, gesturing to me at the end.

_'Why did she have to tell him about me'_ I thought to myself.

"You actually expect me to believe that this beautiful girl is really Oliver." Jackson said skeptically. "And I guess that the moon is made out of cheese too."

_'Damn he called me beautiful.' _

"Fine you can take the risk." Miley said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He then looked at me. "If you're Oliver and not some girl that these two paid to trick me, prove it. Tell me something that neither of them knows and only Oliver knows." He said.

I tried to think of something that Miley and Lilly didn't know about Jackson. "Okay you're afraid of Dennis Rodman." I said.

"That's not good enough." He said. "A lot of people know that."

"Fine while Miley and your dad were in Hawaii, you slept with the pizza girl and she gave you crabs." I responded which caused quick giggling from both Miley and Lilly.

Jackson blushed and he seemed to realize that I was who I said I was. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone that." He whined.

"And I didn't until right now." I answered "But you left me no choice."

"So you really changed into a girl?" Jackson said. "Dude, that sucks. Do you wanna go out tonight?"

When he said that, I punched him in the arm.

"What I have this party that I'm going to tomorrow and I need a date." He said.

"And you think just because I'm a girl now, I'll go out with you?" I asked in disgust, even though he was kind of hot. I didn't want to think about him like that though. Stupid girl hormones. "Why don't you just take Lilly?"

"Because Lilly is like a second sister to me." Jackson said. "Dating her would be just weird. And I just assumed that you would be interested in guys, considering you're wearing a dress and make-up."

With that comment, I walked over to him and plunged my foot into the area of his that I know longer had. "Miley and Lilly made me dress like this." I said, standing over him because he had fallen to the floor in pain.

"Okay my mistake." Jackson said in a squeaky voice as he held his family jewels.

"Wow, I didn't think you would do that, Olivia." Miley said. "But you really got him good."

"I still don't like you calling me that." I said. "And I still want to find a way to change back. And I don't we should tell anyone else, except maybe your dad."

"Fine we won't tell anyone who doesn't know I'm Hannah Montana." Miley said.

"No that's like the entire population of your hometown, plus your family and Jake." I said. "Just your dad."

"She's got a point." Lilly said.

"She?" I said to Lilly.

"What? You are a girl now. I can't be calling you a he. Especially if we're going to be keeping this thing a secret." Lilly said.

Even though I didn't like it, she had a point. I would have to get used to being treated like a girl. I would probably have to start acting like a girl too.

"Well as long as you're like this, we should get you some of your own clothes." Miley said. "You can't keep borrowing mine."

"But what do we do if I change back?" I asked.

"We take them to Plato's Closet." Miley said. "I've got everything covered. So we can go."

"Are we going to leave him here?" Lilly said, pointing to Jackson.

"Yeah I think so." I remarked. "He'll be fine. So whose car are we taking?"

"Definitely not yours. You don't have a license." Miley said.

"Yes I do." I said. "It's in my wallet."

"No that's Oliver's license. Olivia doesn't have one." She clarified.

I realized that Miley was right. The only similarity I had to my driver's license picture was the hair color.

"I was going to drive anyway." Miley said.

So me and Lilly both tried to get into the front seat. Several attempts of pushing and shoving led to no result.

"Lilly, let Olivia sit in the front seat since we are going for her anyway." Miley said.

"Fine." Lilly said as she opened the back door. I stepped into the front as Miley drove us the mall.

As we arrived at the mall, I realized there were a bunch of guys staring at me. Well not just me, they were looking at all three of us but it did make me uncomfortable even though some of them were hotties. No I had to focus. I wanted to be a guy, not be with one. Despite all of the looking none of the guys were man enough to approach me. I guess with all of my time I spent hanging around girls could contribute to me never having that problem. I guess I was thankful for it because I don't think I could stand being hit on at this point. I kind of just wanted to buy some new clothes and get out of there.

"So where exactly are we going first?" I asked Miley and Lilly.

"Well the first thing you need is underwear." Miley said. "So that means we're going to Victoria's Secret."

"Oh great" I said as I walked toward the store. "So are they going to measure me?"

"Well they could but apparently you're that exact same size as me." Miley said. "It's weird. That bra you're wearing was custom-made."

"So that would make somewhat like twins, I guess." I deduced.

"But you still should try stuff on." Lilly said.

"You're not going to make me get any thongs, are you?" I asked in horror.

"You haven't done anything to deserve that kind of torture." Miley said. "I'm not going to make you get anything that I wouldn't wear myself. I'll let you pick as you long as we approve of it. But you do need to get some skirts and dresses."

"Okay fine. So I guess you tell me what my size is." I said. I didn't want to admit it but I actually didn't mind that I was wearing a dress. The only part I didn't like about it was having to change the way I sit.

Miley handed me a sheet of paper with my bust, waist, hip, and shoe sizes on it.

"And we're also going to get you a purse." She said.

After we left Victoria's Secret, we went to Hollister. "I've always wondered why they named this store after a farm town." I said.

"I think they just took a random city off a California Map." Lilly said.

After trying on several articles of clothing, the three of us finally decided on some outfits that would work. I had mostly picked clothes that I wouldn't mind wearing that I also would like to see on a girl.

I started to turn toward the register.

"Wait, Olivia. There's one more thing we're going to get from here." Miley said.

"What?" I asked.

Instead of answering, Miley and Lilly took me toward the bikini racks.

"Not that." I said.

"Come on, Olivia. You love swimming." Lilly said. "You shouldn't let a simple gender change take that away."

"Well I don't think it's all that simple." I said. "And I don't think I want to be ogled by guys while I'm doing it."

"You're getting ogled by guys right now." Miley said. "If you don't like them just ignore it. Focus on the water if you have to."

"I guess you're right." I said as I picked out a navy bikini with blue flowers on it.

"That looks really nice." Miley said. "It's something I wouldn't mind borrowing from you."

"Maybe if I change back I can give it to you." I suggested. I was interrupted by my stomach rumbling. "Maybe we should have eaten some breakfast this morning."

"Well we can break for lunch now." Miley said as we walked toward the register. The cashier was a guy.

"Did you find everything okay?" He asked. He had a beautiful smile. It made me blush.

"Yeah I think so." Miley said as she took out her check card. It was the card that she was only supposed to use for emergencies.

After she paid, we walked out of the store.

"So Olivia, I saw you blushing while that guy was looking at you." Miley teased.

"It's this damn body." I said. "I think it's getting me girl hormones or something."

"Hmm this makes me wonder if you're going to have a period." Miley said.

"Oh god. I hadn't even thought about that." I said. "I don't even want to."

"Let's just get some lunch." Lilly said as we headed toward the food court. "So where you wanna eat?"

"McDonalds. I could go for a Big Mac." I said.

Miley and Lilly were looking at me funny. "We can go to McDonalds. But you're not getting a Big Mac. Part of being a girl is watching you figure." Miley said. "But they have some good things that aren't too big on calories. I know the snackwraps are pretty good and they have some nice salads. Two things you really want to avoid are anything with cheese or mayonnaise at these places."

"Okay" I said.

"Trust me on this one. Eating healthy is good for you." She added.

The rest of the weekend went by pretty quickly. Lilly had slept over again on Saturday night and we spent Sunday at the beach. On Sunday night, I was sitting in Miley's room with her. Jackson had recovered and was at his party. We were watching _Desperate Housewives_ which was surprisingly good.

"MILEY RAY STEWART GET DOWN HERE NOW!" We heard Miley's Dad Robby Ray yell.

What is Robby Ray so made about? Will Olivia start dating boys? And it looks like Jackson got what was coming to him. Please keep reading and reviewing.


	4. Father Figures

On Sunday night, I was sitting in Miley's room with her. Jackson had recovered and was at his party. We were watching _Desperate Housewives_ which was surprisingly good.

"MILEY RAY STEWART, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" We heard Miley's Dad Robby Ray yell.

The two of us quickly rushed down the stairs.

"Yes Daddy?" Miley asked trying to sound innocent even she had no idea what she did.

It was at that moment we noticed Robby Ray was holding the spell book. "Have you been messing around with magic?" He asked angrily.

"Ummm." Miley stuttered.

"Let me guess. You turned Oliver into a girl." He said.

'_We have got to stop leaving that thing around._' I thought

"Well technically Lilly did but I didn't try to stop her." Miley answered. "But we didn't think it would actually do anything. We didn't know that magic actually existed."

"Of course magic exists." Robby said. "Why do you think the Cubs haven't one the World Series in over 100 years?"

"Years of bad luck and terrible postseason play?" Miley guessed.

"No Magic. Some guy with a goat put a curse on them." He said. "And don't get me started on the Santana song, _Black Magic Woman_. "

"Well we already said we were sorry, bought her a new wardrobe and offered for her to stay here." Miley said. "There's not much else we can do about it. We can't exactly reverse it."

"Have you talked to your parents at all?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Apparently they don't want a daughter." I said. "So is it alright if I stay here?"

"Of course you can stay here." He said with compassion in his voice. He then turned to Miley. "You, on the other hand are ground for messing with stuff you don't know how to control. Two weeks of no Hannah stuff except for pre-planned performances."

"I guess that's fair." Miley said.

"And that's because you didn't know it would work." Her father said. "If you had done it on purpose, you would be in a lot more trouble. As in worse than having a shoe fight with Tyra Banks trouble."

"We didn't do it on purpose." Miley said. "Isn't that right, Olivia?"

"Olivia?" Robby said.

"Yeah they decided that couldn't keep calling me Oliver." I said. "And she's right, I don't think it was on purpose because they were surprised when they found out I had changed."

"Well do you have any idea what you're going to do when school starts?" He asked

"I hadn't really thought of it." I answered "I was hoping I would be back to normal by then."

"Well I hate to put a damper on that but this appears to be a very powerful spell. Unless you can find what this spell that's blacked out says, you can't reverse it so making plans for school would probably be a good idea." He said.

"What am I supposed to do if I'm not supposed to exist?" I asked in frustration.

"Leave that to me. I can get the guy I used to create Hannah's identity. I'm thinking you should be Olivia Marie Stewart, Miley's cousin from Tennessee." He said.

"I don't have to use an accent, do I?" I asked.

"Not everyone from Tennessee has a Southern Accent." Miley said. "But what do we do if Mamaw or someone else from the Family comes here?"

"Well Mamaw is the one who told me about magic so I think it would safe to tell her." He said. "There's one more thing I gotta know. How did all of this exactly happen?"

Me and Miley recapped the story of what had happened on Friday night.

"And so when I woke up yesterday morning, I was like this." I said, finishing the story.

"Sweet God Miley, you can't just suck the manliness out of your friend like that." He said. "It's too late now."

"Yeah I guess that was wrong." Miley said. "I shouldn't have forced you to do those things, Olivia."

"There's nothing we can do about it now." I said as I gave Miley another hug.

"Now that's just cute right there." Robby Ray said.

"Daddy, you're ruining the moment." Miley said as she threw a pillow at him.

"Okay I'll leave the commentary to myself." He said.

"So do you think we'll be able to catch the end of the show?" I asked. "I wanna know who killed Edie."

"You do know that's a rerun, don't you?" Robby asked me.

"Daddy, I didn't know you watch Desperate Housewives." Miley said giggling. I also joined in the giggling even though it was weird to hear myself giggle.

"Wow it looks like we have another Miley." He said. That statement made me stop laughing. Was I really becoming just like Miley? Was that exactly bad? And I couldn't be exactly like Miley. I think I'm better at sports than her. And she's probably a better singer than me. Plus she had the whole Hannah Montana thing going for her. I knew Mike Standley III was going to be retired. I would probably just settle for a front row seat. At least now I could sing along with her songs and not be weird. My thoughts were broken up when I saw Miley's hand wave in front of my face.

"Olivia, do you want to watch the show or not?" Miley asked.

"Okay I'm coming." I said as we went up the stairs.

After the show was over, I decided to talk to Miley. "Miley, are you trying to make me like you?"

"I'm not trying to turn you into a copy of me like my dad said." She said. "I mean my personality might be running off on you but it's completely unintentional."

"So can I get a front row seat to your concert tomorrow?" I asked.

"You don't want to come back stage?" She asked in surprise.

"I don't really wanna have to come up with a new disguise. Plus now I won't feel embarrassed singing along to your songs." I said.

"That's one thing you haven't done since you transformed. I want you to sing one of my songs." She said.

"Which one?" I asked

"Just pick any of them." She answered.

"Okay here I go." I said before I started singing

_"Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anywayI sang._

_No way to know for sure  
I figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows_

_If I'm not doin' too well  
Why be so hard on myself?_

_Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again  
'Til I get it right_

_Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect"_

"You've got a pretty good voice. But let's try something else." Miley said as she put on a CD. I knew the song.

"_Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)_

_So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know..._

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm" _I sang as Miley stopped the CD.

"Now that's more like it." Miley said. "I think you could do really well in the music business. You don't really have that alternative sound anymore but I think that could actually help you. I know if Mikayla can get a contract, you definitely can."

"I thought you and Mikayla made up." I said somewhat confused.

"We did but the fact that we're friends now still doesn't mean that I think she's a very good singer." Miley said.

"It must have been crazy seeing her on that cruise." I said.

"You should have come. It was a lot of fun." She said.

"Well I had fun here with Jackson." I said. "Wow that doesn't sound very good with this voice. Anyway except for the flaming table it was a pretty good time."

The next day I had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. As I exited the bathroom, I saw Miley also wearing nothing but a towel.

"Well this is awkward." Miley said.

"Yeah it is kind of. But I don't really feel anything." I said. "No sort of attraction. It's like you're just another girl to me."

"Okay I think it's safe to say that more than just your body was changed." Miley said as she walked into the bathroom.

I began to walk to the former guest room that was now my room. When I arrived, I began to dress for the concert. For the first time in my life, I couldn't decide what to wear. There were just so many choices. After my time in them over the weekend, skirts and dresses didn't seem to bother me. I couldn't also go with jeans. They were tight but I looked good in them. And there was also the decision on which top to wear. I decided to start with the basics choosing a red bra and panties. I was able to get the bra with ease. After that was done I chose a bedazzled black top and a denim miniskirt. I decided to go with flats because I would be standing all night.

Later I stood in Miley's dressing room with Lilly. Together we had decided on what Hannah would wear that even before I left the room to head to my seat. I noticed there was curly-haired boy in the seat next to mine. I could help but think that he was cute. I think I was a completely heterosexual girl, one that liked boys whether I wanted to or not.

I watched as Hannah opened her show with _Rockstar_ and I started to sing along.

"You have a pretty good voice." The guy next to me said.

"Thanks." I said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Olivia." I answered.

"I'm Logan Reese." He said.

So who saw that one coming? None of the other characters from Zoey 101 will be appearing. It seems like the spell is definitely affecting Olivia's mind. What will happen with Logan? Also the part About Hannah and Mikayla making up as well the flaming table refer to my story New Girl on Deck. I used Logan because most of the guys in Hannah were either dull or unattractive.


	5. It's Not Getting Hot in Here

The concert was a blast. It was probably the most fun I had ever had at a Hannah concert. I turned to look at Logan.

"So do you wanna go out some time?" Logan asked.

He was actually asking me out. Despite the fact that he was hot, I wasn't sure if I wanted to say yes. "Maybe." I answered.

He took something out of his wallet. It was a business card. He handed it to me.

"Logan Reese, professional stud." I read with a laugh.

"I thought it make you laugh." He said. "Anyway my number's on the card. Just me call if I wanna see me again." '

I nodded as I watched him walk away.

Afterwards I showed myself back stage pass and walked up behind the stage. I saw Hannah was talking Martin Scorsese. I could hear the conversation when I got close enough.

"Hannah, I have the role of a lifetime for you." Scorsese said

"You know Rob Reiner said the exact same to me. What is it?" She responded.

"Trust me this will make _Indiana Joannie_ look like _I Know Who Killed Me._" He said.

'_That's a bold comparison. That movie really sucked.' _I thought to myself.

"Okay, tell me what you want me to play." Hannah said.

"Well this may seem controversial and sort of depressing but if you pull it off there could be an Oscar in it for you." He said. "Basically you would be playing the head cheerleader who is dating the quarterback but the quarterback has HIV and infects you with AIDS."

"Award-winning director say what?" Hannah said. "That sounds like a pretty heavy role, not exactly family friendly."

"Well the movie is rated R so you're right about that but you need to transition into more adult roles anyway." He said.

"So what would I have to do, Marty?" She asked.

"Well you would be swearing. There would be an illusion to a sex scene that happens off screen. And you would die at the end." Marty said.

"I would die?" She asked in surprise.

"Well a good death scene can also help you chances for an award. I've already had Dakota Fanning, Kristen Stewart and Rihanna audition for the role but I'm offering it to you first."

"Can I have a few hours to talk it over with a few people?" Hannah asked.

"Okay but call me by tomorrow morning if you're interested." Marty said. "I can guarantee you will probably regret it if you pass on it."

After Marty walked away, I walked up to Hannah.

"That sounds like a great role." I said to her.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked.

"Enough." I answered. "I really think you should take it."

"Well I need to talk to Daddy first." Hannah said. "I'm not sure if he'll let me do something like that."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." I said to her. "So where's Lilly?"

"She's over there chatting with Chris Brown." She said pointing to Lola talking to the young male. "She doesn't seem to care that he beat his last girlfriend."

"Well maybe we should pull her away." I suggested. "Wasn't Lola supposedly dating Justin Timberlake anyway?"

"Yeah let's go in." Hannah said as we walked over. "Come on, Lola we can't have you cheating on Justin."

Hannah began to drag Lola away.

We found her limo where Robby Ray was waiting.

"You should talk to him about it." I said as Miley pulled off her wig.

"Hey bud, I saw you talking to Marty Scorsese earlier." Robby Ray said. "He offer you some movie role?"

"Yes he did and that's what I need to talk to you about." Miley said. "He wants me to play a girl with AIDS."

"That's unusual." Were all the words that he could muster.

"I know. He said there might be some adult content, no nudity or anything though. He said I could possibly win an Oscar." Miley said. "But a role like this could also promote safe sex."

"I'm going to let you decide this one on your own." Robby said. "Just make sure you're not getting into something too big for you. I do think an opportunity to teach teenagers about safe sex would be good for you."

"Thanks Daddy." She said as she gave him a hug.

"So Olivia, that guy standing next to you seemed pretty into you." Lilly commented. "Did he ask you out or something?"

"He gave me his number." I answered. "I'm not sure what to do. I mean I was a guy only 3 days ago."

"Well yeah but you have been attracted to guys recently." Lilly said. "You should call him."

"What do you think Miley?" I asked.

"Well for one I don't know what the guy looks like." Miley said. "But if you're ready to jump back into the dating pool, you should call him. You should ask him what he wants to do."

"Alright thanks." I said. "When should I call him?"

"Wait till tomorrow." Miley said. "It's good to make them wait."

"Okay thanks for the help with everything. I don't think I would be able to do any of this without you." I said.

"Well that's what friends are for. They help each other when they need it." Miley said.

"Well I'm glad I have friends as good as you two." I said.

We rode the limo back to Lilly's house first and dropped her off. Then we went back to Miley's house which was also mine now. It was so weird to think that I was living there. I probably would be having a lot harder time if I was living at home. I don't think my parents would treat me as well as Miley and Robby Ray were. Jackson was a downside to it all but he was possible to live with. One thing that I wondered was if I was going to change back and more importantly if I even wanted to. I didn't look like I would be changing back anytime soon so I probably wouldn't have to make the decision now.

I walked into the house. It was getting late and I was getting tired. I was the last one in. I walked up to the bathroom that I shared with Miley and opened door. She was standing her bra and panties, brushing her teeth. Again I felt no sort of arousal. I think she noticed because she just kept brushing.

Once she was done spitting, she said. "Sink's all yours"

"Miley?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Is that all you're clothing to sleep in?" I asked referring to her state of undress.

"Yeah it's kind of hot tonight." Miley said.

"But aren't you afraid that Jackson or your dad will walk in on you?" I asked

"I usually lock my door when I sleep like this." Miley said. "You should try it some time"

"I don't think I'm ready for that right now." I said as I picked up my toothbrush.

"Okay suit yourself." Miley said as she put a robe on and left the bathroom.

After I finished brushing my teeth, I headed to my bedroom. It was definitely hot so a night gown or pajamas were out of the question. I decided on a simple white tank top and black pair of shorts. And by shorts I meant the girls' kind that only covered a portion of my thighs. They also had the word "Love" written across the back in pink letters. After I laid down in bed, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen. I remembered Rico had Jackson working the early shift so he wouldn't be home. Miley was talking on her Hannah phone.

"Yes Marty I would love to be in your movie." She said. "Okay I'll be there in 3 months."

"Congratulations." I said. "I hope everything goes well."

"So are you going to call that guy today?" Miley asked

"Yeah I think I am." I answered as I started to pour myself a bowl of cornflakes. "After breakfast."

After I had finished eating. I picked up my phone and started to dial, then stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Miley asked.

"I think I need a new phone." I answered. "This phone is registered to Oliver"

"Stay right there." Miley said as she went upstairs. When she came back down she placed a phone in front of me. "This was in my gift basket. It's a prepaid phone from Verizon."

"Thanks." I said as I dial Logan's number.

"Hello" I heard Logan's voice on the other line say.

"Hi it's Olivia from the concert last night." I said. "You gave me your card."

"Yes I remember you." He said.

"Do you think we could go out tonight?" I asked.

"Sure just tell me where you live and I'll pick you up tonight."

I told him the address of the Stewart household.

"Okay I'll pick you up at 7:00" He said as he hung up.

"So when's he coming by?" Miley asked.

"Seven." I answered.

"So that gives us all day to get ready." Miley said. "Get dressed. You and Me are going to head to the spa."

"Are you going to call Lilly?" I asked

"No this day is gonna be just me and you." Miley said. "I've taken Lilly to the spa before dates. I've even taken her before one of your dates with her. Now it's your turn."

"How do you afford to go all the time?" I asked.

"I always get coupons in my gift baskets." Miley said. "I usually give them a call but my dad grounded me from being Hannah, we should probably head out early to get everything done."

I headed up to my room and changed my tank top into a pink Abercrombie T-shirt and a pair of capris. I finished with a pair of pink flip-flops.

I hurried down so we could drive to the spa.

"So what exactly do girls do at the spa?" I asked.

"Well there are a lot of different treatments." Miley said. "Today I was think we could do a massage, facial, mani/pedi and steam room."

"That sounds like a lot." I commented.

"It is but you'll feel so good after it all." She said as she pulled into the spa.

The spa had just opened so we were the first ones there. Miley presented the coupons and we were on our way. We grabbed our towels and walked into the locker room. I began to strip off my clothes. I then wrapped the towel around my body. I then looked over to Miley to see that she was naked. It was something I had dreamed of as a guy but it didn't live up to expectations. The only thing I could think of was how good she looked. Not in a sexual way since I apparently wasn't into that but her body was perfectly shaped. She then wrapped her own towel around it.

"Enjoying the show?" She asked

"I just wanted to say you have a great body." I said blushing.

"Well yours isn't much different. We're basically the same size and shape." She said.

"So where are we going first?" I asked.

"We're going to start off with a massage." Miley said as she locked her locker. I did the same with mine.

She led me to the massage room. I lied down on the massage table as the masseuse starting to work on my back. I couldn't believe how it felt. The pleasure made me not even think about the fact that a man was rubbing my naked back. As long as he stayed on my back and didn't go lower I would be okay. After we were done with our massages, we headed to the facial room. It felt weird having the stuff the rubbed on my face but I told it was supposed to do wonders for my skin. When the treatment was done we had our finger and toenails done before heading to the steam room.

"Wow I really feel great" I said.

"See, I told you. A trip to the spa can make any girl feel good." Miley said.

For the rest of the day I was basically a ball of sunshine. We called Lilly over so she could help decide what I would wear on my date. The three of us came up with a simple blue knee-length dress that revealed a little bit of cleavage. It was something that was sexy but also wouldn't lead him on. I knew for sure I didn't want to do that.

I heard the doorbell ring.

"He's here" I said.

As far as I know no such movie exists. I was originally going to put the date in this chapter but decided against since I already had so much going on.


	6. The Boy Isn't Mine

I heard the doorbell ring.

"He's here" I said.

"We still have to do your make-up." Miley said. "Lilly, could you please stall him."

Lilly went downstairs as Miley starting to do my mascara.

"Should I use lipstick?" I asked.

"Do you plan on kissing him?" Miley asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well then bring it with you and just use Lip Gloss." She said.

I did as Miley instructed and applied the lip gloss.

Miley applied some blush on my cheeks. "All done." She said.

I grabbed my purse and left the room. I slowly began to descend the stairs.

"So that's why the Dodgers are better than the Angels." I heard Lilly say. She and Logan were sitting on the couch. "Hey Olivia's ready."

I came to the bottom of the stairs.

"You look pretty" Logan said. He was wearing what looked like to be an expensive suit.

"You don't look all that bad yourself." I said as I walked with him out the door. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking Chili's. I don't want to spend too much on a first date." He said.

'Are you saying I'm not worth it?" I said as I hit punched him in the arm.

"No." He stammered. I could tell that I had him flustered. He led me to his limo.

"You brought a limo but you don't want to pay much for dinner?" I asked in confusion.

"Well they're two different things. I own the limo, I don't any restaurants." He said. "Well technically my dad does."

"Who is your dad anyway?" I asked.

"Malcolm Reese." He answered.

"Really? I love his movies." I responded.

"Which one's your favorite?" He asked.

For the rest of the ride we talked about stuff. A lot of it was about which I wasn't sure was normal.

Once we arrived at the restaurant, he had the hostess take me to the table while he was going to talk to the chauffeur. A few minutes later he arrived at the table. After we ordered our food, he said he had to go to the bathroom. I wondered why he couldn't have gone before he came to the table. It took him ten minutes to get back but I didn't want to question him but you could have some sort of problem. After our food arrived, I decided to go to the bathroom. When I got back at he was gone again. I decided to eat my food. When I finished he still wasn't back so I decided to look for him. I wondered if he had to the bathroom again so I headed towards the men's room. On my way there I noticed a guy that looked like him at another table with a girl. Upon closer inspection I found it was him.

"Logan?" I said in surprise

"Logan, who is this girl?" The girl asked.

"Olivia, what are you doing over here?" Logan asked.

"Well I am your date so I decided to look for you." I said.

"But Logan asked me out for tonight." The other girl said.

"Then it looks like he asked both of us out." I said. "Looks like we have a cheater here."

"I don't like cheaters." The girl said as she slapped him.

I followed up her slap by pouring his drink on his head. "Thanks for the dinner." I said nonchalantly as I walked out of the restaurant.

I couldn't believe it, my first date as a girl and the guy was a total prick. Who would take two girls out on the same night to the same restaurant? I decided to call Miley to pick me up.

"I cannot believe that he did that to you." Miley said after she arrived. "What kind of worthless piece of scum does that?"

"Apparently Logan Reese. I may not want to see anymore of his dad's films ever again." I said.

"I think when his next movie comes out; I'm going to write a bad review on my blog. That will convince a lot of people not to see it." Miley said.

"We don't want to start a big fight." I commented. "First you say something, then he says something and suddenly it's all out war."

"Yeah that wouldn't be good. Especially after my fight with Tyra Banks." She said. "I still see people wearing Team Tyra and Team Hannah T-shirts. Why don't we head to a movie?"

"Okay if it will help take my mind off of him, I'll see anything." I said.

Miley parked in a parking space and we began to walk toward the movie theater.

"Miley?" We heard a voice say. We both turned around and saw Mikayla.

"Mikayla, what are doing here?" I heard her ask.

"I was doing some shopping." She said as she embraced Miley. "It's so good to see you again."

"This is my cousin, Olivia." Miley said, bringing me into the picture. "She just had a bad date and we were going to catch a movie."

"Oh that's terrible." Mikayla said. "I have an idea. How about instead of a movie you two can come to my hotel room. We can have a sleepover. Just don't bring your blonde friend. I don't really like blondes. That's one of the reasons I used to hate Hannah Montana."

"You don't hate her anymore?" Miley asked in fake surprise.

"No we made up on the S.S. Tipton after I realized that my label screwed me over." Mikayla said. "I even went to her concert in Hawaii."

"So are you recording a new album or something?" I asked saying my first words of the conversation.

"Yeah I'm thinking of getting back into the music business. I'm working on my voice and writing some songs." Mikayla said. "But we can talk about that at the hotel."

"We'd have to head to my house first to get our PJs." Miley said.

"I have a better idea." Mikayla said. "I'll buy both of you some pajamas. That way we'll get done faster."

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"She's right, it won't take that long." Miley said.

"I insist." Mikayla said. "You're my friends. Especially since I haven't seen you in a while, Miley"

So Mikayla took us to one of the stores downtown to buy some sleepwear.

"So both of you can pick something you like. Just don't go for any of the really expensive stuff. My new label only gave a few hundred." Mikayla said.

"Okay we'll just go some cheap stuff." Miley said.

I went through the racks looking for some stuff in my size. It was hot again so I decided on a pair of pink girls' boxers and a white tank. Miley had picked a pair of sky blue short PJs. We took them to the register and Mikayla paid. It seemed like I was getting a lot of clothes bought for me.

"So now that we're done here, let's head to my hotel." Mikayla said. "Taxi!"

"We don't need a taxi. We'll just take my car. I don't want to get it towed anyway." Miley said.

"Okay that will work." Mikayla said.

We all went to Miley's car, Mikayla got in the back seat and Miley drove to the local Four Seasons.

"This is pretty impressive" I said.

"Yeah but it's only temporary. I'm just staying here until I find a place of my own." Mikayla said.

"Don't you live with your parents?" Miley asked.

"No, not since my comeback began." Mikayla said. "Come on up to my room. I have a song I wanna play for you guys."

We followed Mikayla up to her room and it was just as nice as the hotel lobby.

Mikayla went over to her guitar and sat on the bed. She began to play and sing an acoustic song.

"_Everybody tells me,  
That it's so hard to make it,  
Yet so hard to break it,  
And there's no way to fake it,  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,  
I shouldn't believe in,  
The dreams that I'm dreaming,_." She sang.

I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time,  
I'm never gonna amount to much,  
But they're never gonna change my mind.  
Oh!

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know

"Wow that was actually pretty good." Miley said. "It's definitely better than _If Cupid Had a Heart_"

"I have to give Hannah credit for coming up with the title." Mikayla said. "My label's planning to release it as the first single from my new album _Miss Mi?_"

"I didn't know you could play guitar." I said.

"Yeah I learned a few months ago. Why don't we all get more comfortable?" Mikayla said.

We all changed into our sleeping clothes and lied on the floor. "Hey Mikayla? Do you mind if I play your guitar?" I asked

"As long as you don't mess it up, sure." Mikayla said.

I sat on top of the bed and grabbed the guitar then began to play.

"_Honey, why you callin me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey, why you cryin is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_My man's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish he was you _

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to your voice _

_sayin my name It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But yes you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel_" I sang.

"Olivia, that was really good." Miley said.

"I agree that was amazing." Mikayla said as she clapped her hands.

"Thanks, it's just something I learned how to play a little while back." I said blushing.

"Go ahead Miley." Mikayla said.

"I don't really know how to play." Miley lied.

"Aww that's too bad." Mikayla said. "Maybe I could teach you sometime."

"Sure but not now." Miley said. "So what did you have planned for tonight?"

"Well I was thinking we could watch _Twilight_. I'll make some popcorn." Mikayla said as she grabbed a bag of popcorn off of the refrigerator and put in it the microwave.

I kept thinking about all of this Team Edward and Team Jacob stuff that was surrounding the release of _New Moon_. Why couldn't I just be Team Bella and let the girl decide for herself? As the movie went on, I could tell that I was more into it than when I originally saw it with Miley and Lilly. The books at the movie were really made for teenage girls, a demographic that I was now part of. It also didn't help that Robert Pattinson was really hot. I watched as it finally ended.

"So is that not the best movie ever made or what?" Mikayla asked.

"It was pretty good." I commented.

The next morning I woke up and I noticed some blood on my sheets. I had an idea and I yelped. I had started my period.

So we've got Mikayla and Logan and another slumber party. The Mikayla thing will be address in the next chapter of my story Boston, We Have a Problem. Keep reviewing please.


	7. Holding Out for a Guitar Hero

"It was pretty good." I commented.

The next morning I woke up and I noticed some blood on my sheets. I had an idea and I yelped. I had started my period.

My sudden movement had woken Miley who was sleeping next to me. "Olivia, what's with the blood? Don't tell me."

"It's started." I whispered to Miley trying not to wake Mikayla up.

"Well you're lucky I brought one with me." Miley said as she grabbed her purse. "Come to the bathroom with me."

I walked inside the bathroom and Miley closed the door. Miley grabbed a tampon out of her purse.

"So I'm going to show you how to use this. Now pay attention." She said.

Miley went through the steps and demonstrated without taking her clothes off. She then handed it to me. I slowly inserted it where it needed to go and then pulled my clothes up.

"Now the bleeding is only one of the problems. There's also pain, bloating, and irritability." Miley explained. "And since you're having this you probably also can get pregnant."

Those were words I didn't really wanna hear. But I suppose they weren't as bad as "you are pregnant". We heard a knock on the door.

"Are you guys in there?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah we are" Miley called. "Olivia just had a little emergency. It seems she forgot her cycle was starting today."

Mikayla opened the door and gave me a hug. "Oh you poor thing. I know it always sucks to be on your period." She said. "I'll get you some Midol."

Mikayla left the bathroom and I turned to Miley. "How long is this supposed to last?" I whispered.

"It's usually three to five days." Miley whispered back.

Mikayla came back into the bathroom holding a pill and a glass of water. "Here you go. I always say 'Thank God for Midol'"

"Yeah" I said as I took the pill and drank the water.

"So you wanna hang out today?" Mikayla asked.

"Umm sorry, I usually just like to stay home on the first day of my period." I made up since I had never had one before. "Unless I have school"

"Where do you two go to school?" Mikayla asked. "Because I'm going to be attending school around here too."

"Seaview High." Miley answered. "It will be Olivia's first year there."

"Well I haven't been to public school in a long time." Mikayla said. It seemed like she was lying but I had no evidence to prove she was. I mean how was I supposed to know if that stuff on _Lie to Me_ actually worked?

Me and Miley changed back into our clothes from the night before. In retrospect it probably would have been good to get a change of clothes as well as sleepwear.

"Thanks for letting us sleep over Mikayla." Miley said as we walked out of the door. "You know I think I actually like her."

"Well she did do a lot for us." I said. "So how does this whole period thing work?"

"Did you pay attention in health class?" Miley asked

"No." I said simply

"Well every 28 days your release an egg unless an egg was fertilized meaning you're pregnant." Miley explained. "If we don't find a way to change you back, around the middle of every month you'll have one."

"Well that's not news I wanted to hear especially when we're no closer to finding a solution than when we started." I said. "There's also the fact that I don't know if I want to change back right now."

"Wow I didn't know that." Miley said.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" I asked.

"No it should be your decision." Miley said. "And you're right. We have no possible solution. Let's just go home."

So Miley and I drove home. We didn't say very much on the ride there. When we arrived, Lilly was there.

"There you guys are." She said. "Where were you last night?"

"Why does it matter where we were?" I yelled.

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Lilly said.

"No with blood on it." Miley said.

A look of realization came to Lilly's face.

"Anyway after Olivia called me, when ran into Mikayla. She invited us to her hotel room for a sleepover." Miley said.

"Did she anything about me?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah she still doesn't like you but she said she doesn't really like blondes in general." Miley answered.

"So are we doing anything today?" Lilly asked.

"You can." I said. "I just want to stay inside and sulk."

"Wow she's worse than you on your period." The blonde said.

"Just give her some time. We might be able to get her to do something later." Miley whispered.

Before they were done talking, I went upstairs and sat in my room. I put one of Miley's _Sex and the City _DVDs in. The show really wasn't good. I mean the women were too old to be talking about sex all of the time. The clothes did look nice though. I took out the DVD and decided to put _Heroes _in. Now that show was interesting though it was disappointing to find out that Peter was Claire's uncle. I don't see why the writers had to ruin that. They would be such a cute couple. I knew I was thinking like a girl but I just didn't care. I was PMSing for crying out loud. If that didn't make me girly, nothing would.

Miley then walked into my room and sat on the bed next to me. "So how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Pretty fucking bad." I said. "How do you put up with this every month?"

"Well I know it sucks." Miley said. "And how I deal with it is my dad usually makes his loco hot cocoa. I'll get him to make some for you when he gets home from his morning jog."

"You know Miley, you're a _True Friend._" I said singing it like she did before I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hey you don't have to make fun of me?" Miley said.

"I wasn't making fun of you. I was making fun of the song. It's kind of corny." I said.

"I know but that song won me a Booty, 2 Grammys, and was #1 on both country and Pop so I can't complain." Miley said. "Listen I'm really sorry that your date didn't go very well last night."

"It's not you're fault Miley." I said. "Besides, if the date hadn't had turned out like it did, we wouldn't have run into Mikayla. And I had a lot of fun last night."

"I did too. Lilly's not that happy about it though. I think she's afraid that Mikayla might replace her." Miley said.

"You know you felt the same way about Joanie." I reminded her.

"I know I was." Miley said. "We might need to talk with her."

"You I guess we might." I said. "So do you wanna watch this with me?"

"Sure." She said. "But I still think they ruined it by making Peter and Claire related."

"I know it was such a bad decision. I don't think anyone really cares that he's 10 years older than her."

"Well Jesse was four years older than me." Miley stated.

"Miley, you and Jesse never dated." I said

"Well I wanted to and at least they didn't start dating and then find out that they were related." Miley said. "But that only happens on Soap Operas."

"Have you ever watched any?" I asked.

"Well I did when I was home sick. I couldn't stop laughing." She said. "There's a lot of stupid stuff that would never really happen."

"Well but they're not all bad." I said.

"Are you sure that you were never gay?" Miley asked me.

"Yes I was never gay. A lot of straight guys watch soap operas." I said.

"Yeah but they're mostly old perverts." She said.

We watched the show until Robby Ray returned from his jog. We walked over to see him.

"Hey Daddy do you think you could some of your loco hot cocoa for Olivia. She's being visited by Aunt Flo." Miley said as I blushed.

"Who's Aunt Flo?" Robby Ray asked before Miley whispered in his ear. "Oh…Two orders of loco hot cocoa coming up."

After Robby Ray exited the living room and entered the kitchen, I turned to Miley.

"So how often should I change these things?" I asked.

"You need to change them every few hours. I have a box in my bathroom. We should probably head to the store and get some more. Also you can use them overnight but only if you put them in right before bed and take them out right after you get up. In a few minutes Robby walked into the living room with two mugs of his signature drink. I took a sip and couldn't believe how good it was. No wonder Miley liked it so much.

A few days later, I was at one of Miley's Hannah rehearsals. I still wasn't in disguise because Miley told me I didn't need one. Lilly was dressed as Lola. Surprisingly Jesse was still in Hannah's band despite the whole thing with Jake. I watched as Miley sang a new song she had just released called _Party in the USA._ It was the first Hannah single that she had written all by herself. The song was pretty good and I thought the references to Michael Jackson were pretty nice. There would never be another artist like him. He made it possible for people like Usher, Chris Brown, and even Justin Timberlake. All three of them were hotter than Michael but that was a completely different story.

After Hannah had gone through her rehearsal, her band started to leave.

"Jesse, wait up." Hannah said as Jesse turned around and walked over to her. "There's someone I wait you to meet."

I watched as Miley walked him over to me. My heart started to pound as he got closer.

"This is my friend, Olivia." Hannah said as he smiled at me.

I would like to credit the idea of Hannah setting Olivia up with Jesse to Elianna. Also I know Party in the USA doesn't reference Michael but in the live performances she changed Jay-Z to Michael


	8. I Kissed a Boy and I Liked It

After Hannah had gone through her rehearsal, her band started to leave.

"Jesse, wait up." Hannah said as Jesse turned around and walked over to her. "There's someone I want you to meet."

I watched as Miley walked him over to me. My heart started to pound as he got closer.

"This is my friend, Olivia." Hannah said as he smiled at me.

"Hi." I said shyly before thinking '_Why does he have to be so hot? He really is a guitar cutie._ _He's even cuter than Logan. I can't believe Miley is trying to set him up with me."_

"You know Olivia is interested in becoming a singer." Hannah said, as she broke the silence

"Really?" Jesse asked in anticipation. At that point, he seemed like he was interested.

"Umm yeah I've wanted to sing my whole life." I told him. "It's my dream."

"Do have any of your own music?" He asked. "And do you know how to play any instruments? Anywhere I don't think you should give up on it."

"No, I've done some covers but never anything of my own." I answered. "And I can play the guitar. I'm decent at that."

"Do you think you might want to write a song some time?" He asked me. "It's really not as hard as it sounds."

"With you?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. I could tell that I was completely smitten with him.

"Sure why not" He said. "I'm always up for writing songs with girls."

"Okay I guess I could" I said though I couldn't help but think that I sounded love struck But I guess I sort of was.

"Why don't you come by here tomorrow night?" Jesse said. "We can spend some time writing. I'll even pay for pizza."

"That sounds good." I said unsure if he was asking me out or not.

"Great it's date. Well not a date date but you know what I mean." He said as he blushed. He seemed a little nervous. He then began to walk away.

"Looks like my work here is done." Hannah said. "And it looks like you have a date tomorrow night."

"But he said that is wasn't a date." I responded.

"He said that because he was nervous." Hannah said. "I think he really likes you."

"So what should I do?" I asked the pop star. I was hoping this date would go better than the last one. But unless he invited another girl, it would be hard for it not to but if he did invite another girl I suppose that it wouldn't be a date.

"You need to come in for a writing session like you're supposed to." She said. "And you need to wait to see if he makes a first move. If you get done and he hasn't done anything yet, you need to make sure that you kiss him."

I understood everything that Miley was saying. I didn't want to come off as desperate or easy. I had also heard the expression good things come to those you wait.

"So what are we going to tonight?" I asked.

"Well I just got the script from Marty." She said. "Do you wanna help me run some lines?"

"Sure but I'm not going to be Romeo this time." I said remembering the school play that me and Miley were cast in the leads for.

"It doesn't matter. I just need someone to help me with them." She said. "I don't want to delay production five days again because I don't know my lines."

"Yeah then I could definitely help you." I said. "We should probably head home. Everyone else is already gone."

"Where did Lilly go?" Miley asked.

"To the bathroom." Lola said as she walked our way. "What did I miss?"

"Jesse asked Olivia out." Hannah said.

"Really that's great." Lola said. "Why do I always stuff because I have to pee?"

"How should I know?" Hannah said.

"So what are you going to do?" Lola asked.

"He asked me to come here tomorrow so we could work on writing." I said.

"Yeah that sounds like something a musician would do." Lola said. "So I have a blind date tonight."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hannah asked. "We could have made some plans."

"I didn't want to make you do anything on the day of your rehearsal." Lola responded. "Besides it's a blind date. I'm not going to do anything special because I might not even like the guy."

"So why are you going on a blind date?" I asked.

"After we broke up, I signed up for this teen dating site." She said. "It's supposed to help teens find a good time. The one thing they don't do is let us post pictures."

"So how many dates have you had?" I asked.

"This is my third one." She answered. "But this guy seems promising. He goes to a community college around here. Lilly likey college guys. Anyway that's why I brought my own car."

So me and Miley went back to her house. She handed me a copy of the script. She kept her wig on but was wearing her normal clothes

"So what part do you want to rehearse?" I asked.

"How about the part where Lexi tells Frank that she has AIDS?" Miley suggested.

"What page is that on?" I asked.

"Twenty-six I think." She said.

I turned to page 26 and there it was. _"So what is it you needed to talk to me about? And I why couldn't it wait till tomorrow." I read._

"_I just got back from the doctor." Miley said. "They found something wrong with my blood test."_

"_What did they find?" I read. _

"_Well they discovered that I have AIDS." She said. _

"_Oh. I'm sorry." I read _

"_YOU'RE SORRY?" She yelled "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?"_

"_WELL WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?" I read. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL I GOT SOME CONDOMS." _

"_That's because I loved you!" She yelled. "Why did you tell me that you had HIV?" _

"_HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO THAT I HAD HIV?" I yelled. _

"_Don't you get it? I loved you and you repaid me by ruining my life." She responded. "You're such a dick." _

"_Fuck you." I read. "Don't you dare try to blame this on me!" I read. _

"_I am blaming it on you." She said "Because of you I can never love anyone again. You should be put on trial for murder." _

"Can we stop here?" I asked. "This is some pretty heavy stuff."

"Yeah but I already read the script. It's ready good." She said as she took her wig off. "I think Marty is right. This could get me an Oscar."

"So who is playing Frank anyway?" I asked.

"I think it's Jesse McCartney." She said. "So how did I do?"

"You got all of them right and you were really convincing." I said. "You might want to get your dress now."

"It doesn't even come out till next year." She said. "I have a long way to go."

"So we don't have to go to bed for a while. What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Well the Mackenzie Falls season finale is on tonight." Miley said. "You wanna watch it?"

"Sure why not even though the show makes absolutely no sense. I still want to know if Mackenzie is going to choose Portlyn or Chloe." I said as Miley turned on the TV.

So we watched the show until it finally got to the point where Mackenzie was supposed to choose. He had called Portlyn and Chloe to one place.

"_Alright I've decided I choose…" Mackenzie said._

_Before Mackenzie could answer, he was punched in the face by his half-brother Devon. _

"_Dude why'd you do that?" Mackenzie asked as he got up. "Anyone I choose…" \_

Before he finished the credits began to roll.

"That wasn't cool. Now we have to wait until next season to find out." I said.

"I think it's supposed to get us to continue watching." Miley said. "Anyway I heard that they're supposed to have a new girl next season."

"That's even more twisted. Who writes that show?" I asked in frustration

"I think they put a bunch of monkeys in front of computers and see what they come up with." Miley said before she exploded into a fit of giggles.

"It's not that funny." I said.

Before I could say anything else, Miley jumped on me and started to tickle me. I started to giggle

"Miley stop." I said through my fit of giggles. I then began to tickle her as well.

"What are you doing?" I heard Jackson say. We turned to see him with Lilly and he was holding her hand.

Miley got off of me. "I think the better question is why are you two holding hands?" She said. "Am I dreaming again?"

"No you're not dreaming." Lilly said "It turns out Jackson was my blind date."

The next night I arrived at the studio for what I believe to be a date. It was wearing the same red dress from the day I had first turned into a girl only this time I was wearing the matching heels.

Jesse was waiting inside with a box of pizza. "I'm glad you made it." He said.

I sat down next to him. "So what exactly am I supposed to do?" I said as I grabbed a bite of pizza.

"Well I want to envision something you see an ex-boyfriend at the supermarket. You think that he wants to get back together with you but you don't want to. What would say?"

I obviously didn't have an ex-boyfriend so I thought of Logan. "Well I start by trying to get his attention. Maybe by saying something like Hey" I said.

"That's what will call the song." He said.

"Hey?" I said in surprise.

"Yes it's simple. Now just say what you would say but keep saying Hey."

"Hey I'm screaming at you. Hey I don't care enough to write you a letter cause I'm doing better alone." I said.

"That's perfect" He said. "You just wrote the chorus of a song."

"Well you helped me." I said.

We continued to work on until we had a verse down.

"So let's here it." He Said as he started to play the piano

"_I'm counting the days since I began to live without you  
I'm covered in rain but it feels just like it's the sun  
And it don't get me down, don't come around  
You're better off leaving town  
I'm fine here alone now without you_

Hey! I'm screaming at you  
Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone  
Hey! I'm screaming at you  
Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better,

_Better off without you" _I sang

"It sounds really good." I said

"You don't sound that bad yourself." He said. "Listen I have something to tell you."

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't agree to do this just because I wanted to write a song with you." He said as he leaned in. "I did it because I like you."

He moved a strand of hair from my face. I couldn't take the anticipation. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his.

And we have a first kiss. Plus we have Jackson and Lilly going out and a tickle fight.


	9. No Longer Like A Virgin

I had just finished singing the song I wrote with Jesse.

"It sounds really good." I said

"You don't sound that bad yourself." He said. "Listen I have something to tell you."

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't agree to do this just because I wanted to write a song with you." He said as he leaned in. "I did it because I like you."

He moved a strand of hair from my face. I couldn't take the anticipation. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. We kept at it for at least a minute. I was surprised that it was really happening but I liked that it was happening.

"So was that the best kiss you ever had?" Jesse asked me.

I began to think to myself. I had never had any sort of kiss like that with Lilly. It was so passionate and it made me kind of wet below the waist. I began to think to myself of why we me and Lilly broke up. She said that I just wasn't very passionate when I kissed her. The way I had kissed Jesse basically showed the passion that a girl needs.

"So do you wanna continue working on the song?" He asked.

"Maybe, if we can handle it. It's already getting pretty hot in here. And I'd not have any Nelly stuff happen."

"I wouldn't take advantage of you like that." He said. "Kissing's good enough for me on a first date."

"Yeah let's stick to that." I said. "But I do really like kissing you."

"So what should we do for the second verse?" He asked.

I tried to focus on the song and not Jesse which was becoming increasingly difficult.

"How about you're stuck in a world of make believe." I suggested.

"That's good." He said as he wrote it down "What else?"

We continued to work through song getting the second verse down before we realized what time it was. It was after midnight. I was supposed to be home an hour ago.

"Uh oh it's past my curfew." I said. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble."

"I'll give you a ride." He said.

"I don't think I need anymore trouble. I'll just take a cab." I said.

"You willing to risk taking a cab over a safe ride with me?" He asked. "Not to mention I won't charge anything."

"Well when you put it that way I guess a free ride sounds good." I said remembering that I didn't have any money.

So I sat in Jesse's car on the way home. I was hoping that Robby went to bed at 11 so I wouldn't have to face him. I remembered that he worked out earlier in the day so he should have been pretty tired. He said something about losing twenty pounds because he was going to his high school reunion. Jesse pulled into the house. I stepped out of the car.

"So call me when you wanna finish where we left off." He said before he drove away.

I walked into the house to see Miley sitting on the couch.

"There you are." Miley said. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Did your dad notice?" I asked.

"No he went to bed at 10:00. I think he overdid it with the workout." She said.

"That's good." I said.

"So you need to tell me every detail on your date." She said.

"Well we started writing the song and ate some pizza just like he said we would." I said. "We finished the verse and that's when he told me that he liked me. Next I knew I was making out with him and I loved it." I explained. "Then we resumed working on the song and lost track of time. We didn't even finish."

"Sounds like you had a good time. Was he a good kisser? Did I make a mistake choosing Jake over him?" She asked.

"I don't know but you liked Jake to give your virginity to him." I said.

"Shh my dad still doesn't know about that." She said.

"But you said he's asleep." I said.

"Yes but that doesn't mean Jackson is." She said.

"So how was it with Jake anyway?" I asked.

"The sex was great." She said. "The only problem was that Jake isn't very stable. We're technically still together but I haven't seen him in a few weeks. "

"Do you know where he is right now?" I asked.

"I thinking he was volunteering at an orphanage in China. It's great that he's helping people but his girlfriend needs him too." She said.

"We should probably go to bed." I said "It's pretty late."

"Yeah I can fume about Jake in the morning. Good night" Miley said as she walked over her room.

I then walked over to own room and stripped my dress deciding to just sleep in my underwear. Within a few minutes, I was sleeping peacefully. Jesse even appeared in my dreams.

The next morning, the doorbell woke me up. I threw on a robe and went to the door.

"Is Miley here?" The person said.

I looked up and noticed that it was Jake Ryan was standing at the door.

"Umm yeah I'll go get her." I said as I went to Miley's room. I opened her door. "Miley, Jake's here."

She immediately shot up and rushed downstairs to give Jake a hug.

I sat on the couch while they started talking.

"So Jake, what are you doing here?" Miley asked

"Well I got done working at the orphanage and I got a call from Martin Scorsese. Apparently Jesse McCartney had to cancel so I'll be working with you." He said.

"You do know that my character shoots Frank don't you?" Miley said.

"Well it's a pretty good role." Jake said. "I'm glad that you're going to be starring as the main character. I think this is going to be one of the best movies ever made."

"You don't need to go there." Miley said. "I'm pretty _The Godfather _is better."

"Well I've never seen _The Godfather_." Jake said.

"You're an actor and you've never seen the _Godfather?_" I blurted out.

"Jake this is my cousin, Olivia." Miley said, introducing. "She's going to be staying here for a while."

"Hello" I said to Jake. "So how long have you and Miley been dating?"

"It's been a little under a year now." Jake said. "But we were on and off before that."

"That sounds nice." I said trying not to look at my best friend's boyfriend. Well maybe thinking of my own boyfriend. A few weeks ago I never thought I would have a boyfriend but of course I never thought I would be a girl either.

"So Jake, I'm really glad that you're back." Miley said. "How long are you going to be staying this time?"

I wondered how Miley continued to put up with him. I knew I wouldn't be able to. It was one of the reasons I didn't really like Jake.

"I'm staying until we start filming." Jake said. "Maybe I could take you out somewhere tonight."

"I have an idea." Miley said. "Olivia's just started dating someone. How about we have a double date?"

"I'd have to call Jesse." I said

"You're dating Jesse the guitar player?" Jake asked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked defending my writing partner and boyfriend.

"I suppose nothing." Jake said. "He just seems like bad news."

"Are you sure you're not just mad at him because he almost took Miley away from you?" I asked.

"Well she did choose me in the end." Jake said.

"Then you have nothing to be mad about." I said.

Later that day after Jake left, I went to talk to Miley.

"Why do you keep putting up with him?" I asked

"I don't know. I wanna break up with him but every time I see his face or hear his name, I get love struck. I have no idea what to do." She said.

"Well you could always send him a text message." I suggested.

"That's kind of cowardly." She said. "I have to face him at some point and try to break it off."

"So are you going to call Jesse?" Miley asked.

"Well I guess I will. I'm not really looking forward to spending time with Jake." I said.

"Well maybe if you're there I'll be able to break up with him." She said.

"I don't know if it's a very good idea to break up with him before the movie." I said.

"You're right having tension on the set is never good." Miley said. "But that means I have to put up with him for a few more months. What am I going to do about this?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I do know that you have to be the only person in the world that doesn't like having a hot actor for a boyfriend." I said.

"Well he is kind of annoying and he is almost never around." Miley said "But he is incredible in bed and he always makes me feel good when he's around."

"I guess the question is whether or not the good outweighs the bad." I said to her.

"I just don't know and there's also the fact that Jake knows my secret and won't tell even if I break up with him, where am I going to find someone like that?" She asked.

"What about that Travis guy in Tennessee?" I suggested.

"Well he doesn't really want to leave Tennessee. If I tried to pull something like that off, I would be no better than Jake." Miley said.

"I think you will be able to find someone." I said. "You just have to look hard."

"I just wish this was a lot easier." Miley said. "Why do I have to like a guy that is obsessed with his own fame? I mean I'm not Hannah because I want to be famous. It's so I can sing and still have a normal life. So anyway I'm going to Boston in a few months to judge a singing competition. I think you should come with so you can enter."

"Do you really think that I could win?" I asked

"Well I can't tell because I don't know who else will be competing but I think you have a pretty good shot." She said. "Maybe you could even try that new song that you're working on with Jesse."

"That reminds me I need to call him." I said as I took out my phone

2 weeks later, I went to see Jesse at the studio. We were working on writing some more songs so I could have some material if I ever met with a record label. We were stuck so I decided to start singing something

"_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglees in a silly place_I sang

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go"

After I finished, Jesse's lips were against mine. I broke off the kiss. I was starting to feel hot.

"Jesse I think I'm ready." I said as I leaned into him. I smiled as he started to lift my top.

So Jake returns and it looks like Olivia is falling in love.


	10. The Best Damn Kiss

After I finished singing, Jesse's lips were against mine. I broke off the kiss. I was starting to feel hot.

"Jesse I think I'm ready." I said as I leaned into him. I smiled as he started to lift my top.

After a long period of passion, I got out from under the tarp we were using as a blanket and picked up my clothes.

"So how was I?" Jesse asked.

"You were great." I said. "Though I don't have much to compare you to."

"So was this your first time?" He asked.

"Yes it was." I said as I got dressed and started to pick the condoms up off the floor. I came prepared because I didn't want to get pregnant or an STD. I still was finding it hard to believe that I had just had sex with a guy when under a month ago, I was one. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it again. I would have to talk to Miley about it.

"So I should probably go." I said.

"Do you not want to finish the song?" He asked me. He sounded kind of surprised.

"No I need some time to myself to think." I said as I started to head out to my car. Within the past two weeks, Robby Ray's friend had successfully set up my new identify so I had everything I needed to get my driver's license. He was even able to change the registration and get me insurance. He must have been quite some hacker to pull something like that off. But of course who he was also created Hannah Montana's paperwork so he would need to be. I drove straight home so I could talk to Miley. Unless she was on an unwanted date with Jake, she would be home.

Miley greeted me as I walked in the door. "You're home early." She said.

"Miley I need to talk to you in private." I said as we went up to her room.

"So what's this big secret that you need to tell me?" Miley asked.

"I slept with Jesse." I whispered.

"What did you say?" She asked. I didn't think she had heard me.

"I slept with Jesse." I said, louder this time but not loud enough to escape the room.

"Wow." Miley said in shock. "Those hormones must be racing for you. So what did you think of it?"

"Yeah and I'm not sure how to feel about it." I admitted. "I mean it felt so good but I feel kind of bad for doing it."

"Well for one I don't think you should tell anyone else because Jesse can get in a lot of trouble because he's over 18." Miley said. "And two did you use a condom?"

"Yes we used some condoms." I answered. "After the whole period thing showing me that I can get pregnant, I didn't want to take any chances."

"That was a smart choice." She said. "But if you want my help with deciding what to do, I can't help you there. This is a choice you need to make on your own. I can tell that I waited to have sex with Jake until I thought he loved me. I can tell you that we haven't done it in a while because our relationship is on the rocks."

"Well thanks, so are you exciting about the movie?" I asked.

"The movie: yes. Working with Jake: no." She answered. "I just can't wait till we're done so I can break up with him."

"What are you going to do after you break up with him?" I asked.

"I honestly haven't though much about it." Miley said. "All I know is there aren't very many guys that I want to date right now."

"Now I'm just really confused." I said.

"Well I also don't think you should get too attached to Jesse." Miley said. "He might decide that he's bored with you."

"Then why did you set me up with him?" I asked.

"I guess I was thinking all the way. He didn't have a girlfriend, you were looking for a hot guy to date. I just picked the first one that I knew." Miley said.

"So how do I stop from him getting bored?" I asked

"You shouldn't do anything. You should NEVER change how you act for a guy because there will always be someone who likes you the way you are." Miley said. "So that's why I'm telling you not to get attached to him."

"Wow Miley, that is really good advice." I said. "So what do you do when you come home from a date early?"

"Well if it's a bad date, I usually start to eat ice cream." She said. "But I wouldn't exactly call what you had a bad date."

"Ice cream sounds good." I said. "I haven't checked the freezer lately. Do we have any?"

"I don't think so. So it looks like we need to make a trip to the grocery store." Miley said as she grabbed her keys.

So we went to the grocery store and bought 5 different pints of Ice Cream. All of them were Ben and Jerry's but we both decided on them. It was good ice cream and we felt like getting something other than just chocolate or vanilla. When we got home, we probably each went through a whole pint.

"So since we had all of this ice cream, we need to head to the gym tomorrow." Miley said. I sighed in response. "Hey we don't just get to eat what we want without exercising."

"So did you see what that tabloid said about you?" I asked.

"I stopped reading those a long time ago." Miley said. "Hannah hasn't done anything in a while so I think they just make stuff. What did this one say anyway? Dating David Archuleta? Dating David Cook?"

"It said you were pregnant." I said. "Someone said you were dating David Cook?"

"That's not as bad as the one that said I killed Heath Ledger. Why would I kill Heath Ledger? It would mean I couldn't see his hotness anymore which I am extremely saddened by." Miley rambled. "Yes I think it was Star that found someone that looked like me with him."

The next day, Miley took me to the gym. We were both dressed in workout clothes.

"So what exactly do girls do at the gym?" I asked.

"We basically do the same things as guys unless we're signed up for Pilates or yoga." Miley said. "But we don't work out to look ripped. We mainly work out to burn off calories."

"Doesn't Hannah a personal trainer?" I asked.

"Hannah does but she was busy today. " Miley answered. "I think she said something about Dakota Fanning needing to gain some muscle for some _Tomb Raider_ prequel."

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"You can do whatever you want but I'm going to head toward the bikes. It's something that I can't fall off of." Miley said.

I found myself remembering a story that Lilly told me about Miley turning the treadmill on too fast that ended with her falling off.

We stayed at the gym for most of the day. I don't think that I had ever sweated that much in my life.

A few weeks later, Lola and I were on the set of Miley's film. We had apparently figured out that I didn't need a disguise. I hadn't been photographed or gone on air with Hannah so no one would recognize me when I started school. They were filming the ending scene.

_Lexi walked into Frank's house with a pistol in her hand. She coughed because she was suffering from pneumonia. With no immune system, she wouldn't last much longer. There was one last thing she wanted to do before she died._

_Frank was in the kitchen drinking a glass of vegetable juice. He was trying to do everything possible to make sure that he didn't AIDS as well. Lexi walked up behind him and pointed the gun to the back of his head._

"_Hello Frank." Lexi said in a hoarse breathless voice._

"_Lexi, what are you doing here?" Frank asked hastily. "You should be in the hospital."_

"_What's the point? I'm going to die anyway. At least this way I'll get to do something I want to do before I do." She said._

"_You don't have to do this. I'm sorry that I gave you AIDS." Frank said as he started to sweat._

"_Save it, Frank." Lexi said, mercilessly. "There's nothing that you can do to save yourself now." _

"_This is how you want your life to end?" Frank said. "Killing me won't solve anything."_

"_It will make me feel better." Lexi said as she pulled the trigger. Frank slumped to the floor. Lexi found it hard to keep standing. She was already very weak. She coughed some more as her skin was starting to turn blue. She started to choke. With her last ounce of strength she managed to close her eyes as she ran out of air. The gun fell out of her lifeless hand and landed in the pool of Frank's blood._

"And cut!" Marty said as both Hannah and Jake got off the floor. "That was great. That's exactly how I envisioned it happening."

Everyone on set, including me and Lola, clapped their hands.

Jake and Miley walked over to us. "So what did you think?" Jake asked.

"I thought it was great." I answered. "It looks like it's going to be a very good movie."

"Well I need to take a shower." Jake said. "I have to wash this fake blood out of my hair.

"Jake before you do, there's something I need to tell you." Hannah said.

"Can't it wait?" He asked.

"No it can't. You see I've started to get sick of you never being around. You're always off filming some movie. I need someone who will be around more often. What I'm trying to say is I'm breaking up with you." Hannah said.

"You're breaking up with me?" He said.

Hannah nodded. "Jake, I'm sorry but I really need some stability right now. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Miley." Jake said as he walked away.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Miley said.

"Good riddance." I said. "You really do deserve better than him."

"So what exactly is better than him?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know. I don't really want to talk about boys right now." I said.

"Jesse broke up with you, didn't he?" Lola said.

"Yes and he sent me a text. He didn't even have the nerve to talk to me." I said.

"That's it, I'm so firing him." Hannah said.

"He already quit." I responded.

"Girl who just got dumped say what?" Hannah responded.

"He said in the message that he was quitting the band to work with JoJo who he is also dating now." I said.

"You don't need to be so upset, Olivia." Hannah answered. "Lilly you can spend the night. I think a good old fashion slumber party will do us all good."

We all went back to the house. We changed into our pajamas and sat in Miley's room. We started to play truth or dare.

"Lilly, truth or dare?" Miley asked.

"Dare." Lilly said.

"I dare you to strip to your underwear and dance to the next song on the radio." Miley said.

Lilly reluctantly did so and danced to Mikayla's new song before redressing.

"Olivia, truth or dare?" Lilly asked.

"I'll take a dare." I said, feeling brave.

"I dare you to kiss Miley on the lips for as long as you can." She said.

I turned to Miley. When I was a boy, I would have loved it since I had always had a crush on Miley, even when I was dating Lilly. I hesitantly leaned in and pressed my lips against Miley's.

I felt like I was Katy Perry because I kissed a girl…and I liked it.

I just had to add that last line. I hope people like the direction that this is going.


	11. I Love Everthing About You

We all went back to the house. We changed into our pajamas and sat in Miley's room. We started to play truth or dare.

"Lilly, truth or dare?" Miley asked.

"Dare." Lilly said.

"I dare you to strip to your underwear and dance to the next song on the radio." Miley said.

Lilly reluctantly did so and danced to Mikayla's new song before redressing.

"Olivia, truth or dare?" Lilly asked.

"I'll take a dare." I said, feeling brave.

"I dare you to kiss Miley on the lips for as long as you can." She said.

I turned to Miley. When I was a boy, I would have loved it since I had always had a crush on Miley, even when I was dating Lilly. I hesitantly leaned in and pressed my lips against Miley's.

I felt like I was Katy Perry because I kissed a girl…and I liked it.

We then parted from the kiss.

"Wow" We both said. Apparently she liked it as much as I did.

"Okay you guys don't need to get carried away." Lilly said.

"Miley, I think I liked that." I told my fellow brunette.

"Well I've never had a kiss like that before." Miley said. "Not even with a guy."

"Are you two okay?" Lilly said. "You're both acting kind of weird."

"Lilly, do you know how you two started dating after you kissed?" Miley asked.

"Yeah but I don't see what that has to do with anything." Lilly said.

"Let's just say I've found an answer to me and Olivia's relationship problems." Miley said.

"And what's that?" Lilly asked. She could be really dense sometimes.

"Olivia, do you wanna go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Miley asked.

"I would love to." I answered confidently

"Can I come?" Lilly asked.

"Oh for the love the god, I'm asking her on a date." Miley said.

"You mean like a dinner and a movie sort of date with kissing and everything?" Lilly asked.

"Yes that is what she means." I answered.

"It didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Miley." Lilly said.

"Well I want to try something new. I don't really want to deal with guys." Miley said. "And I'm not a lesbian or anything right now. I think it's just because Olivia used to be a guy. I don't even like you like that."

"And I know a lot more about dating girls than I do about dating guys." I responded.

"I can't believe that my two best friends are about to start dating." Lilly said.

"How do you think I felt when I came home from filming a movie and found out you two were dating?" Miley said.

"Well that was kind of different." I answered "I mean I was a guy back then so it doesn't have the whole awkward gay thing with it. But I don't think I'm a lesbian either. I don't want to date any girls or than Miley. And I still find guys hot."

"I still can't believe that you're actually going to do this." Lilly said.

"We don't need to be really affectionate." Miley said. "I think a private relationship would work out the best. Except I think I'll tell my dad this time. The whole secretly dating Jake thing only made him mad at me."

"So when should we tell him?" I asked.

"I'm thinking we should tell him when it happens." Miley said. "Like as we're about to leave."

"Okay I guess that will work." I said. "But I don't think we should tell Jackson. He doesn't exactly seem like the type who won exactly be supportive of something like this."

"Yeah I wasn't thinking of telling him." Miley said. "I don't think he could handle it either."

"So what are you going to do about school?" Lilly asked. "You two are supposed to cousins."

"I'm adopted?" I suggested.

"That could work." Miley said. "I might be able to get my dad to get his friend to forge a DNA test that says we are not related."

"Wow, you two have really thought this through." Lilly said. "But if we ever find the reversal to that spell everything would be solved though."

"Did you ever find out where that book came from?" I asked, since she had brought it up. I also still wasn't completely sure on if I wanted to change back or not.

"Nope, the bookstore didn't even remember receiving or stocking it." Lilly said. "But it had a barcode on it. I checked my receipt and it said that I had bought something else though. It's like someone took the barcode from something else and put it on the spell book."

"I wonder who would do such a thing." Miley said scratching her head. "And why?"

"Yeah I can't see any reason that someone would leave a spell book in a bookstore." I responded.

The next night me and Miley were both in dresses as we got ready to head toward the restaurant. We really we needed to talk to Robby Ray first.

"So, you two going for a girls' night out or something?" He asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Not exactly." Miley said. "We're going on a date."

"Okay." Robby said.

"Overprotective father say what?" Miley said.

"You have a double date tonight." He said.

"No not a double date. A date with each other." I said wondering how he would react.

"Now that sounds strange." He said.

"Well basically we both ended our relationships and decided to try something different." Miley said. "Please let us do this."

"Well I'd rather you do this instead of dating some boy that you just met again." Robby said. "Go ahead."

"Thanks Daddy." Miley said as she hugged him.

"So where are you two going?" He asked.

"Well we were going to Applebee's and then we were gonna see _Extract_." Miley said.

"Sounds like a really typical first date. Maybe you should spice it up a little." He said.

"Daddy we already made reservations." Miley said.

"Typical is fine with me. I've had some crazy first dates." I said. "Dinner and a movie sounds fine to me. Come on, we need to get going."

We walked out of the house and to Miley's car.

"So wouldn't _Sorority Row _be a better date movie?" I asked.

"I don't like scary movies." Miley said. "And if we're trying not to be noticed as a couple, we shouldn't be snuggling against each other in terror. People might see that."

"Yeah that's a good point." I said.

Miley drove us to the restaurant.

"By the way that dress looks perfect on you." She said.

"Well you did pick it out." I said. "Yours looks great. I don't wanna sound like someone who likes you just for your body, but you have a really great body."

"Well you're the exact same size as me so you do too." She said. "Maybe we go in before the food gets cold."

"They haven't even made it yet." I said.

"Just come in with me." She commanded as I followed her inside. Once we inside she said "I have a reservation for Miley."

"Right this way." The hostess said.

After we were seated and had ordered our food, I decided it would be a good time to talk.

"So why'd you put the reservation under Miley?" I asked.

"Well there are a lot people named Stewart. For all I know Patrick Stewart could have made a reservation." She said.

As if on cue, Patrick Stewart did walk into the restaurant.

"Now that's just freaky." She said.

"Yeah but it looks I'm not the only X-man here." I said as I heard Miley chuckle. "At least I can still make you laugh."

"You've always been able to make me laugh." She said. "That's what I like about you. Even when you do something stupid it still makes me smile."

"I haven't done anything stupid lately." I complained.

"Oh yeah remember when you started to sing _Before He Cheats_ as I was about to kiss Jake at Rico's." Miley said.

"I wanted you to stay focused. You were supposed to be breaking up with him; you didn't need to fall for him again." I said, defending myself. "And I wanted sing some Carrie Underwood."

She giggled. "There you go again."

After we finished eating our meal at Applebee's which by the way did not have apples, we went down to the movie theater.

Much to our dismay, _Extract _was sold out.

"How can you be sold out of _Extract_?" Miley asked. "It's not even in the top 10."

"It's a very small theatre" The box office person said. "Is there anything else that you wanted to see?"

"Give me two tickets for _All About Steve." _Miley said in frustration. She was given the tickets and we walked into the theatre.

After we done with the movie, we decided to head out for ice cream.

"I've had a lot of fun." I said to her. "This has been a lot better than the other ones that I have been on. That movie was really funny."

"Yeah I was kind of surprised." Miley agreed. "That girl was crazy though. She kind of reminded me of you."

"How am I like her?" I asked.

"Well you did stalk me." She reminded me of when we were younger and when I was obsessed with Hannah Montana.

"Okay you got me there." I said. "But you were just as crazy as me. You almost blew your secret because you were jealous of Jake."

After the trip down memory lane and ice cream we returned home. Jackson was sitting on the couch.

"So did you have fun?" He asked. "You know with the whole girls' night out thing."

"Yeah we did." I answered. "We had a lot of fun."

"You know Lilly found out who put that book in the bookstore." He said.

"Who did it?" Miley asked.

"It was…"

And so I'm ending the chapter on a mystery. Who is responsible for everything? Will Jackson find out that Miley and Olivia are dating? Why do I keep asking you these questions when you obviously don't know the answers? Find out in the next chapter. Also please review. If there are any chapters that you haven't reviewed, review those as well.


	12. School's In

After the trip down memory lane and ice cream we returned home. Jackson was sitting on the couch.

"So did you have fun?" He asked. "You know with the whole girls' night out thing."

"Yeah we did." I answered. "We had a lot of fun."

"You know Lilly found out who put that book in the bookstore." He said.

"Who did it?" Miley asked.

"It was Rico." Jackson said.

"Rico?" Me and Miley both said in surprise.

"Yeah apparently it was his book." Jackson said. "Dad said you two should probably go to bed. You two are both starting school in the morning."

"Since when do you care?" Miley asked. "And why would Rico do something like that?"

"Since I can make fun of you for going to school when I don't have to anymore." Jackson said. It was safe to say that Jackson was still Jackson. "And since when does Rico need a reason to do anything. He's evil

I went upstairs and changed into a baby blue nightie before I fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to my first day of school as a girl. I would be starting off with a clean slate even though I didn't really want or need it. I was still essentially a female version of my old self. The only advantage was that I wouldn't be known for the stupid things that I had previously done from elementary school all the way up to last year. I didn't know if I would be able to wake up on my own, so I set up my alarm.

In the morning, I was woken up by the sound of my iPod clock radio. I set up before Miley's would go off so I get in the shower. I entered the bathroom and stripped off my clothes as the water ran. A few times I had done things that I shouldn't in that shower but I still considered that better than having sex with Jesse. We had only done it that one time because I felt ashamed of myself for doing it. I then heard the door to the bathroom open. I knew it could only be one person.

"Do you mind if I come in there?" I heard Miley ask.

I blushed behind the curtain. "Miley, we don't really have time for that." I said.

"Well we'll save time if we shower together." Miley said. I knew Miley was right. But two girls showering together was pretty much every guy's fantasy. "Come on you've seen me naked before."

"Okay fine." I relented as Miley pulled the curtain back and stepped in. I hoped that Jackson wasn't secretly filming us.

After we were both showered and dressed, we went downstairs for breakfast. I also seriously hoped that no one heard us moaning in the bathroom. Luckily Jackson wasn't up yet and Robby Ray was out for his morning jog.

"So that shower was very interesting." I said as I began to eat some waffles.

"Yeah it's not the first time I've done that." Miley said as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Me and Lilly did it before."

I looked at her with my mouth hanging wide-open. "No, not like that, we just didn't have much time and had to share the shower. I didn't do anything with her like I did with you or Jake." She explained.

"You and Jake did…eww" I said as I shuddered.

"We started to get bored with just using the bed." She said. "At least we didn't do it in the middle of a recording studio."

I realized that she had me there. I still couldn't believe that I had done that. "Can we please stop talking about this? Your dad could be back any minute now." I said not wanting to explain myself to her father.

"Fine so how do you feel about starting school as a girl?" Miley asked.

"I'm really not that nervous. I've been a girl for a few weeks now. Also being the new girl is different from being Oliver because I haven't done anything." I said.

"It also means that all of the loser guys are going to hit on you." Miley reminded me.

That was something that I wasn't looking forward to but I realized that I'd have to deal with. I could just tell them that I don't date high school boys. It was technically true since I only dated a guy that had already graduated and a high school girl.

"So we're going to take my car because you don't have a parking pass." Miley said.

"I should probably get one." I said as I got in Miley's car and we drove to Seaview High.

Once I walked through the doorway I was embraced by someone. I turned to see that it was Mikayla. I guess she was serious about coming to our school.

"It's so good to see you two." She said as she let go of me and hugged Miley.

"It's good to see you too, Mikayla" Miley said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to do anything with you two. I was really busy recording." The Hispanic girl said.

"It's okay. It's not easy being a pop star" Miley said before realizing what she had just said. "Not that I would know or anything."

Mikayla apparently didn't seem to catch on. "So can I see your schedules?" She asked. "I wanna see if we have any of the same classes."

Me and Miley both took the sheets of paper out of our purses. "Awesome we all have English and Drama together." She said as she handed them back. "Well I gotta go. I'll see you second period."

As Mikayla left, Lilly walked up to us. "Hey what did I miss?" She said.

"Mikayla is officially at our school." I said.

"Why am I never around when she is?" Lilly asked.

"You probably have some sort of class with her." Miley said. "I'm pretty sure that she still doesn't like you."

"Why doesn't she like me?" Lilly said. "What's there not to like about me?"

"She said it's because you're blond." I said, remembering what Mikayla had told me when I met her. "You don't need to obsess over it."

"I am not obsessing over it!" Lilly yelled as she walked away.

"Since when did Lilly get so insecure?" I asked.

"You tell me, you've known her longer than I have." Miley said as we heard the warning bell. "We better get going. I'll see you in English."

As Miley went to her class, I began to head towards Political Science. Because I registered so late I didn't have much choice for classes. I hoped I would be able to pass all of them despite the fact that school bored me. I kept zoning out in class because my teacher was about as interesting as Ben Stein. And he didn't even give me a chance to win his money. As I thought to myself, I really just unfunny that would sound if I said it. But the truth was if I ever had trouble sleeping, he would probably put me to sleep and I would be the girl who snores in class. As I was thinking, I noticed that a phone was ringing. I had mine on vibrate so it couldn't be mine, I looked around the room just like everyone else and noticed that it was his phone.

"Hello" He said as he answered. Then let out a loud "Yippee! I would like to announce that I'm resigning because I just won the lottery. Class dismissed!"

That had to be the most interesting that had ever happened to me in school and I had been attacked by a monkey in Rico's locker. I left the class since everyone else did. The principal told everyone in our class to wait in the cafeteria until the bell rang.

The rest of the day seemed to go by pretty fast for some reason. It was strange because it usually seemed to go by slow. I couldn't bring myself to eat the crap that they tried to call food in the lunchroom. I would have to start bringing my lunch like Miley did. Before we knew it we were in Drama class with Mikayla.

"Welcome everyone. For those who don't know me, I'm Mr. Corelli." Our fat teacher said. "Today we have a super special new student. She's had an actual movie role and released a platinum album. Please welcome Mikayla Martinez."

Mikayla blushed. "Please don't do that, Mr. Corelli. I don't wanna be treated differently from anyone else." She said. "I'm at a public school for a reason."

"So I'm going to start announcing our school musical." Mr. Corelli said. "We're performing _Camp Rock_."

"But Mr. Corelli, _Camp Rock_ isn't even a musical" Miley said. "It's just a movie with a bunch of songs in it. To call it a musical would be like calling _Music and Lyrics _a musical."

"Well the songs are more of the point." Mr. Corelli said. "Tryouts will be on Thursday. Right now I want you all to pair up with someone you don't know very well."

That basically meant no Miley so I went over to Mikayla.

"Wanna do this together?" I asked.

"Sure" Mikayla said.

"Now that you all have your partners, you'll need to find a two person scene on the internet or from a movie or play and perform it in 3 weeks." Mr. Corelli said.

"So do you have any idea what to do?" Mikayla asked me.

"You're the actress here." I said.

"My film got cancelled." She said. "Maybe I could come over to your house tomorrow and we'll pick something."

"Okay" I said.

After school, I went to Rico's with Miley and Lilly. We grabbed the book.

"Rico!" Miley said.

"Hey toots." Rico said as he noticed the book. "Looks like you found my book. I actually wondered when you were going to figure it out. And the by the way Oliver you're a real babe."

I was really angry at him. Had he planned for this to happen all along?

"Just tell us how to turn her back." Lilly demanded.

And it looks like I've reached another cliffhanger. I'm so evil. What's Rico going to say. Also I would like to see more than 3 reviews per chapter so if your reading this please review it. It would make me happy.


	13. Forever Your Girl?

After school, I went to Rico's with Miley and Lilly. We grabbed the book.

"Rico!" Miley said.

"Hey toots." Rico said as he noticed the book. "Looks like you found my book. I actually wondered when you were going to figure it out. And the by the way Oliver you're a real babe."

I was really angry at him. Had he planned for this to happen all along?

"Just tell us how to turn her back." Lilly demanded.

"I don't know how to change you back." Rico said. "That part has been messed up for years."

"What are you saying?" Lilly asked.

"Oh was I not clear? I don't know how to reverse it!" Rico yelled in Lilly's ear. "Just ask my sister."

I actually wasn't upset as I could be. I don't think Miley was really either. I wasn't really as set on changing back as I was before. I think it was mostly because I started to become used to being a girl. I wished I could go without the periods but overall it was pretty good. Plus there was also the fact that if I changed back, I would be letting Mikayla down. That wouldn't make me a good friend and I liked Mikayla. I wasn't around when she was a bitch to Hannah but she seemed fairly nice. Apparently she had changed for the better in her time away from the spotlight. I was kind of looking forward to working with her. I mean she did have acting experience. Well, so did Miley but no one else knew that.

"I didn't know that you have a sister." Miley said.

"I didn't always." Rico said. "I used to have two brothers."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use this to turn you into a girl." Lilly said.

"I'll fire your boyfriend." Rico said.

"Damn that's a good reason." Lilly said as she closed the book.

"Lilly!" Miley said.

"It is." Lilly responded "Rico has the power to make it so no one else hires Jackson."

"Anyway if you're not going to buy anything I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Rico said.

"Fine I'll take a milkshake." I said as I paid the little man. He made me a milkshake. "Thanks."

With that I proceeded to dump the contents of the glass on his head and then walk away. Miley and Lilly followed me back to the Stewart beach house. It was at that moment. I realize I had started another period. I went to bathroom after inserted a tampon and took some Midol with a glass of water before I stepped out.

"Rico should know better than to mess with a girl that's PMSing." I said.

"Oh yeah you were supposed to start today." Miley said. "Don't worry about Rico. He's just a jerk."

"You're right I shouldn't let him bring me down." I said. "We tried and we unfortunately ended with nothing. Plus I found out that Rico looks good in chocolate."

"Yeah it always feels good to dump chocolate on a boy's head." Miley said, referring to the time she did it to Jake. "So what do you wanna do?"

"We should probably start our homework." I said. "Why do teachers think we want to do homework on our first day back?"

"Because they are cynical and evil?" Lilly guessed. She was still the same old Lilly.

"Oh Miley, I told Mikayla that she could come over tomorrow so we could work on our scene for Mr. Corelli's." I said.

"As long as she stays out of my room I'm okay with it." Miley said.

"Maybe you should tell her." I suggested.

"Cute girlfriend say what?" Miley said.

"All I'm saying that when people find out your secret on their own, they get really upset." I said. "Like Lilly and that Travis guy. It always seems to go better when you tell them yourself."

"Yeah that sounds believable coming from someone who fainted when I told them." Miley said sarcastically.

"But I wasn't mad at you." I said. "Shock is better than anger."

"You're right; I'm going to tell her." Miley announced.

"Are you sure that you can trust her?" Lilly asked.

"Well I'm going to tell her that our friendship is on the line and hope that it means enough to her for her to keep the secret." Miley said.

"And why do you think that would work?" Lilly asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure that Mikayla considers me her first real friend." Miley said. "At one point, I actually felt sorry for her. And Lilly I keep telling that you don't need to be jealous. Mikayla is not going to replace you."

"Ooh _Dancing with the Stars _is on." Lilly said as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on ABC.

"Lilly, why do you watch that crap?" Miley asked. "You can already dance with the stars, as long as they don't have a restraining order against you. You have got to stop stalking Orlando Bloom."

"But Orlando is such a hunk." She said. "I'm meant to be with him."

"Lilly, you are with Jackson." I said. "There's nothing with you being with Jackson. Now I want to watch _Heroes_."

"I agree with Olivia." Miley said.

"Typical, you side with your girlfriend over your best friend." Lilly said as she handed Miley the remote.

"This isn't about taking sides." Miley said. "One I wanted to watch _Heroes_ anyway and two it kind of is my house. My Hannah money paid for it."

"Good thing I have Tivo." Lilly said.

I changed the channel to _Heroes_ and I sat next to Miley on the couch, leaning my head against her shoulder.

"You two look so cute." Lilly said. "But I'm still not getting used to you two dating even though your both girls thing."

"It really doesn't matter as long as we love each other." Miley said. "And like I said, Olivia is the only girl that I would ever date."

The next day was another typical school day. We still didn't have a teacher for Political Science yet, so I found my class was in the library. It gave me extra time to finish the English assignment that I had forgotten to do. I normally wouldn't care but it was my senior year and I needed to graduate. If that meant actually having to do school work then that's what I would have to do. But it meant that I wouldn't be able to sleep. It seemed like me and Miley stayed up all night playing with each other's hair. Well we had technically done that once while I was a guy. That incident reminded me why I shouldn't drink. Also it's possible that alcohol could affect me differently now that I was a girl. There was definitely the fact that I weighed less so I would get drunk more easily. I wondered to myself if I would ever get a new teacher or I would end up having an extra study period all year.

Lunch sucked again as it always did. I don't know how the school was even allowed to serve such terrible food to us.

"You know maybe I could get my label to make a donation so we could get better food here." Mikayla joked as she also laughed

"That's actually a good idea." Miley said.

"Miley, I was kidding." Mikayla said.

"I know you were but you should try something like that." Miley said. "You could call it a charity because it's helping our school by giving the students a lunch that's worth eating that can improve the test scores of people in later period classes."

"You know the best thing would be to get them build to restaurant in here." I said.

"Yeah an Olive Garden would be great in here." Mikayla said. "Or even a sandwich shop with quality meat."

"The sandwich thing sounds like it's actually doable." Miley said as she stared at whatever was on her tray. "It's actually a great idea. You really should see if you can get it to happen."

Once we got to Drama class we found out that some of the students had already picked their scenes. As the class was mostly girls, that meant there was less for me and Mikayla to choose from.

Mikayla came home with me and Miley from school.

"This is a pretty nice place." Mikayla said. "So where do you keep all of your movies?"

I showed Mikayla to the cabinet that all of the DVDs were in.

"What are you looking for?" Miley asked.

"I'm looking for something that we can use for our scene." Mikayla said. "There has to be something here that has a good scene for two girls."

Mikayla looked through the movies until she pulled out _John Tucker Must Die._

"This will be perfect." She said. "We can do the scene where Beth is teaching Kate how to kiss."

"Are you sure that's not too risqué?" I asked.

"It will be fine. We don't even have to actually kiss." Mikayla said. "Now we should find somewhere to watch this. I really love this movie."

Miley then looked at me. "Mikayla, I need you to come upstairs with me."

Before Mikayla could respond, Robby Ray walked in.

"There you two are" He said before looking at Mikayla. "You didn't tell me you were bringing a pop star over."

"Daddy, this is Mikayla." Miley fake introduced. "She and Olivia are working on a project forr Drama class."

"You know you look a lot like Hannah's manager, except he has a mustache." Mikayla said.

"Yeah I get that alot." Robby said as he walked away.

"Anyway now that he's gone let's go upstairs." Mikayla said as Miley took her to her room.

"Mikayla, I have something that I need to tell you. I've decided I trust you enough to tell you this but if you tell anyone this, our friendship will be over." Miley said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, now what is it?" Mikayla asked curiously

Miley opened her Hannah closet and pulled out her wig putting it on. "I'm Hannah Montana."

How will Mikayla react to Miley's secret? Will the restaurant plan work? Will I stop asking these questioins at the end of each chapter? Keep reviewing to find out. Also if you could check out my story Alex on Deck it would be appreciated.


	14. Clean Little Secret

"Anyway now that he's gone let's go upstairs." Mikayla said as Miley took her to her room.

"Mikayla, I have something that I need to tell you. I've decided I trust you enough to tell you this but if you tell anyone this, our friendship will be over." Miley said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, now what is it?" Mikayla asked curiously

Miley opened her Hannah closet and pulled out her wig putting it on. "I'm Hannah Montana."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Mikayla said. "They say that it's always the person that you least expect."

"So can I trust you not to tell anyone this?" Hannah asked.

"I'm just wondering why you didn't tell me sooner." Mikayla said.

"Well I usually don't tell anyone." Miley said as she removed the wig. "Olivia's the one who decided that I should tell you."

"And why is that?" Mikayla asked me.

"Because a few people have discovered that Miley is Hannah and were kind of pissed that she didn't tell them." I said.

"I also didn't tell you before because I wasn't sure that I could trust you. Up until we met on the boat, I couldn't stand you." Miley said.

"Then why did you agree to go shopping with me?" Mikayla asked, confused.

"I didn't exactly agree." Miley said. "You kind of dragged me along against my will."

"You're right, I did." Mikayla said, having a moment of realization. "I guess I wanted a friend so much, that I didn't realize you I was being kind of forceful. I'm sorry."

"Well if you hadn't done that we wouldn't be friends now." Miley said. "I really like that you've changed."

"Yeah I think I like myself more too." Mikayla said. "I used to have an inferiority complex that made not like you that much. Now I don't care if you do better than me. It should be all about the music."

"That's what my daddy always says." Miley said.

"So do you still wanna see the movie?" I asked, breaking my silence.

"Of I course I do." Mikayla said. "I'll go make popcorn. Where is it?"

"Pantry top shelf." Miley said as Mikayla went downstairs.

"That turned out pretty well." I said. "I really think that she'll be able to keep the secret."

"You know I think you're right. And I always do have a backup plan in my secret is blown." Miley said. "I basically go back to Tennessee for a few years then come back as Miley Stewart after I turn 18. Well it was always the plan to reveal the secret after high school."

"Really? Wow, I didn't expect that." I said. "You must have thought everything out. If you do go back can I come with you? I've never been to Tennessee, even though I'm supposed to be from there."

"Well I'm singing the national anthem at a Titans game, you can come then." Miley said. "That way we'll have something guaranteed."

"That sounds good." I said as I kissed her on the lips.

At that moment, Mikayla walked back into the room with the popcorn. She looked shocked. "Oh my god, I didn't know you two were together." She said.

"Umm yeah we are." I said blushing

"Well I feel kind of embarrassed now." Mikayla said. "You see I was flirting with you, Olivia. I was going to ask you to the homecoming dance."

I think I blushed more than humanly possible. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you." I said.

"Wait, aren't you two cousins?" Mikayla asked.

"We're not actually. We were raised as cousins but it turns out that Olivia's mom cheated on her father, so her real father isn't my uncle." Miley made up. I thought the story was going to be that I was adopted. Well at least Miley was going at making stuff up on the spot. She probably wasn't as good as Jackson but if Jackson cared enough, he could be a great lawyer just like Miley had said. But for that to happen, he would have to make it into law school which was probably less likely than the United States making peace with North Korea and Afghanistan. Yes it was that unlikely.

"I see so you were basically lied to growing up." Mikayla said. "That is so not cool. I wouldn't like if I found out something like that."

"We should start the movie." I said. "Mikayla, I'm sorry that I led you on. I didn't even know that you were a lesbian."

"That's the thing, I'm not." Mikayla said. "There's just something about you that I can't seem to resist."

"Well I know that you'll be able to find someone." I said.

"So I've got the popcorn, now all we need to do is turn off the lights." Mikayla said. "For the record I still do want to do that scene. It's still a great scene."

When the movie was done, Robby Ray called us down for dinner.

"I didn't know if you would be saying but I decided to make somethin for you anyway." He Said. "You know people do tell me I look like that country singer all the time."

"Daddy, I told her." Miley said, knowing he was making a fool of himself.

"Oh. Well I still did make something for her." Robby Ray said, probably also noticing how much of a fool he looked like.

"So are you divorced or something?" Mikayla asked him.

"No." Miley said sadly "My mom died when I was 10."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. It was none of my business." Mikayla said.

"It's okay." Miley said. "I can deal with it."

"I'm so glad that you were able to open up to me like this." Mikayla said. "I swear that I will never tell your secret. So I'm moving into my home soon and I'm throwing a little party. Do you think you could come? And by party I mean like a high school party and not a big celebrity party."

"I'd have to ask my dad." Miley said.

"Will there be any alcohol or drugs at this party?" Robby Ray asked.

"No sir." Mikayla said. "I'm going to do my best to make sure not even the punch has alcohol in it."

"So Mikayla, do you remember our encounter on the S.S. Tipton? You know when I was Miley and not Hannah." Miley said.

"Yeah it was pretty surprising." Mikayla said.

_Mikayla was walking the S.S. Tipton late at night. Because Mr. Moseby was such a big fan of hers, she was able to get around the curfew. She was walking by the rooms when she noticed someone that she hadn't seen in a while. _

"_Miley, I didn't expect to see you here." Mikayla said to the girl that she had already talked with. _

"_I'm here too." Lilly said._

"_Yeah I don't care." Mikayla said as she turned back to Miley. "So what are you doing here?" _

"_We're here for the teen cruise just like everyone else." Miley said. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I came here with a guy." Mikayla said._

"_Oh so you've got a new boyfriend." Miley faked._

"_No he's just a friend." Mikayla said, she couldn't possibly think of her brother like that. "Anyway he went on a date with London Tipton earlier." _

"_That's too bad." Miley said. "So are you opening for Hannah or something?"_

"_No I'm just taking a vacation. It's too bad that I don't have any money, otherwise we could go shopping when we get to Hawaii." Mikayla said._

"_I don't think I would be able to anyway." Miley said. "My dad is making us go sightseeing. He says 'Hawaii's a big place and we need to see all of it.' I'm not really looking forward to it."_

"_Well that just sucks. I don't know when I'm going to see you again." Mikayla said._

"_Mikayla, please stop trying to make me feel bad." Miley said. "I absolutely cannot go." _

_Lilly yawned. "We should probably go to bed." She said. "We have to get up early tomorrow for that sight-seeing stuff." _

"_I'll call you some time, I promise." Miley said as she and Lilly went back towards their room. _

"You know you never did call me." Mikayla said.

"I never saved your number." Miley said. "And I said I'll call you some timewhich could mean any time. Why don't you give me your number again and this time I'll actually save it."

Mikayla gave her phone number and Miley put it in her Miley phone. A few seconds later Mikayla's phone started to ring.

"Hello" Mikayla said, not looking at Miley.

"Hey it's Miley. I'm calling you like I said I would." She heard Miley's voice say. She turned to Miley and started laughing. Me and Miley then joined in. Robby Ray was the only one not laughing.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" He asked.

That response only caused the three of us to laugh even harder. Robby Ray was so behind with the technology. He didn't even know how to surf the internet on his phone. But I guess it was a good thing because I heard adults can sometimes go crazy with Twitter. At least that's what the Verizon commercials said. All I know is the guy is less annoying than he was before.

After dinner, me and Mikayla looked for a script for the scene from the movie.

"Did Mr. Corelli say how long it had to be?" I asked.

"No but I think this could take a good amount of time." Mikayla said. "It's a few pages. So I guess you've no Miley's secret all along."

That made me feel kind of bad. Mikayla has gone as far to tell me that she had a crush on me. She had promised to not tell Miley's secret so maybe I could trust her with mine.

"Not exactly." I said, speaking the truth. "I fainted when she told me."

"So she kept it from you?" Mikayla asked with a touch of anger.

"Mikayla, it's not like that. Don't be mad at her." I said in defense of Miley. "Mikayla, I have a secret as well."

So I decided to include a deleted scene from New Girl on Deck. It's time for the questions again. How will Mikayla react to Olivia's secret? Will Mikayla find a date to homecoming? Will Robby Ray ever catch up with the technology. I'm not gonna tell you you have to keeping reading if you want to know.


	15. Confessions Part IV

"Mikayla, it's not like that. Don't be mad at her." I said in defense of Miley. "Mikayla, I have a secret as well. I haven't always been a girl."

"What do you mean by that?" Mikayla asked in confusion.

"I used to be a boy. Miley and Lilly cast a spell to turn me into a girl not knowing that it would actually work." I explained.

"Wow. That might explain why I'm attracted to you." Mikayla said. "Do you still have this spell?"

"Yes but the spell to turn girls into guys is unreadable." I said as I went to retrieve the book. "This is it?"

"Oh no. I've heard of this book." Mikayla said as she gasped. "All of the spells are irreversible."

"How do you know about it?" I asked.

"Well since you and Miley both told me your secrets, I tell you mine." Mikayla said. "We need to go get her first."

So we went downstairs and over to Miley.

"Miley, Mikayla has something to tell us." I said as we sat down on the couch.

"Okay my real name is Alex Russo." Mikayla said. "I created Mikayla a few years ago because I wanted to become a pop star. Eventually after my career imploded and I realized how much of a bitch I was acting like, I decided to become Alex again. Last year, before the cruise started my brother Justin won an essay contest to get free tickets. My dad wouldn't let me go because I failing science so I decided to become Mikayla again. A few weeks ago, I decided that it was time to give Mikayla another shot but I wanted to be nicer and ensure a longer career."

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Miley said as she absorbed everything that Mikayla had just said.

"There's more." Mikayla said. "Now part is extremely important that you tell no one like bigger than either of your secrets."

"What could be bigger than me being Hannah Montana?" Miley asked.

"I'm a wizard." Mikayla said as we both looked on in shock. "Well I'm not right now but Alex is."

"I don't understand." I said.

"Basically I used a spell to turn myself into Mikayla. Unfortunately I didn't think it through well enough because I ended up not making Mikayla a wizard." Mikayla explained. "Which means I can't use magic unless turns me back into Alex"

"So can you change Olivia back?" Miley asked.

"No as I was saying to her, the spells in that book are irreversible." Mikayla said. "There is one way to reverse it but we would have to go to the Caribbean to find the Stone of Dreams."

"What's the Stone of Dreams?" I asked.

"It can grant any wish or reverse any spell but it's not easy to get. There's a bunch of traps and obstacles in the way." Mikayla said. "We'd be risking our lives if we tried to get it."

"I don't think I'd be willing to risk my life to become a guy again." I said. "Especially not now. After a few months of being a girl I've started to come to grips with the possibility that I might never be a guy again. Going out of my way to reverse it doesn't seem plausible. I think my life might be better than it was before. I'm closer with my friends, I don't have to live with my constricting parents, I'm no longer the laughing stock of school and I'm in a healthy relationship. The only downside is the whole periods thing."

"Yeah that's one part about being a girl that really sucks." Mikayla said. "But I would say that if you're happy being like you are now, you should stay like that."

"Mikayla do you think you could try to give Lilly a chance. She's really upset that we have both been hanging around you." Miley said. "I think she thinks that you're going to replace her."

"I'm not trying to replace anyone." Mikayla said. "Maybe this weekend all four of us can do something. There's this spa that I've been wanting to check out."

"You'll love it there." I said. "Miley used to take me there before dates back when I had a boyfriend."

"So you haven't always liked girls." Mikayla deduced.

"I think I maybe could consider myself bi." I said. "If I wasn't with Miley, I would probably be with a guy."

"So Miley, do you know if Jake has a new girlfriend?" Mikayla asked.

"No I don't but I wouldn't recommend that you date him. He was hardly ever around. The only redeeming quality is that he's good at sex." Miley said.

"That's really not what I'm looking for." Mikayla said. "What about the other guys around here?"

"They're not that great." Miley said. "But you're only 17, you don't need to be in a relationship right now. Plus you have the tabloids that will match you up with people."

"Yeah, probably." Mikayla replied. "Why would someone think you're dating David Cook?"

"I don't know." Miley said.

Later in week it was Friday night and Miley, Lilly and I arrived at Mikayla's mansion. We knocked on the door and were greeted Lady Gaga music and a butler.

"Miss Mikayla has asked that you please deposit any alcohol beverages or drugs into this sack." The butler said.

"We don't have any." I said.

"Then I need to inspect your belongings." The butler said.

"Man Mikayla really went all out with this no drugs or alcohol thing." Lilly said.

After we got our purses back, we headed to the main room where the music was even louder. There was big screen TV with Guitar Hero, a full dance floor with a disco ball and a DJ, and a bar with soda, punch and energy drinks.

"I'm so glad that you could make it." Mikayla as she walked over to us.

"Me too?" Lilly asked.

"Sure." Mikayla said. "There's plenty of things to do. You should hit the dance floor. Karaoke starts in about 10 minutes. Olivia, I wanna hear you sing."

It looked like the whole school was at the party, from freshman to seniors. I guess I needed to get used to this. After all, I would be performing in Boston in a few weeks and I also wanted to try out for Camp Rock, both which required me to sing in front of a lot of people. I went to the front of the line.

"And just what do you think you're doing, new girl." I heard Amber say from behind me. "I'm the most popular girl in school and I will be going first."

"Fine be my guest." I said. "Then everyone can see how much better I am than you."

"You actually think that you're better than me. You've got a lot of nerve." Amber said.

"Go ahead and prove me wrong then." I said.

Amber frowned angrily and started to sing _Single Ladies_ BY Beyonce. This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Beat that, bitch." Amber said.

I smiled as I put on _Evacuate the Dance Floor_ by Cascada.

"_Turn up the music,  
Lest get out on the floor,  
I like to move it,  
Come and give me some more,  
Watch me getting physical,  
Out of control, (ah)  
There's people watching me, (ah)  
I never miss a beat,_ I sang. Once I finished everyone started to cheer.

Still the night,  
Kill the lights,  
Feel it under your skin,  
Time is right,  
Keep it tight,  
'Cause it's pulling you in,  
Wrap it up,  
You can't stop,  
'Cause it feels like an overdose,  
(Feels like an overdose)  
(Like an overdose)

Oh, Oh,  
Evacuate the dancefloor,  
Oh, Oh,  
I'm infected by the sound,  
Oh, Oh,  
Stop this beat is killing me,  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground,

(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, Oh,  
Evacuate the dance floor,  
Oh, Oh,  
I'm infected by the sound,  
(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, Oh,  
Stop this beat is killing me,  
Hey Mr. DJ come burn this place right to the ground"

"That's impossible. You need to be cheering for me!" Amber Said as she and Ashley walked away.

"Remind me never to invite them to a party again." Mikayla said. "I'm betting they wanna hear me sing now. So Miley, I need you in studio to record a song with me. It's called _One and the Same_ your dad wrote it. My label wants to release it as the second single."

Mikayla then went to stage to sing _Tell Me Something I Don't Know_. I read that the song had just reached #1 on the Billboard Charts.

"Olivia, you're really good." Lilly said. "Maybe as good as Miley."

"We don't need to go that far, Lilly." I said. "But thank you."

"You are really good." Miley said. "So I just found out that my movie is coming out in January. They're releasing it in New York at the end of December so it can be eligible for the Oscars."

"That's great news." I said. "Just remember that I get to be your date."

"I wouldn't want anyone else to be." Miley said as she kissed me.

Unfortunately our kiss had attracted a crowd of guys.

So I hope people liked Mikayla's reaction. Being the wizard that she is the magic part isn't that surprising to her. Also since Sonny doesn't seem like a singer _One and the Same_ probably would be done by Hannah and Mikayla. And finally how will get Miley and Olivia get out of revealing their relationship?


	16. Tennessee Line

"That's great news." I said. "Just remember that I get to be your date."

"I wouldn't want anyone else to be." Miley said as she kissed me.

Unfortunately our kiss had attracted a crowd of guys.

Miley parted the kiss. "That was so good, Olivia." She slurred. I realize that she was pretending like she was drunk.

"Yeah it was. You're a great kisser." I said, also pretending to be drunk as I pretended to stumble. I guess Miley figured that if people thought we were drunk, it would explain why we were kissing.

"Okay, nothing to see here." Mikayla said as she cleared the group of guys. She also led us to the door where she started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Miley asked

"You two" Mikayla answered. "If I didn't know there wasn't any alcohol at the party, I would have thought you were actually drunk. Anyway nice save."

"We need to be more careful when we're kissing." I said nervously.

"Yeah, you're lucky that those guys were too stupid to realize that you couldn't be drunk because there was no alcohol at the party." Mikayla said. "So you are okay drive to aren't you?"

"Yes, we're not really drunk." Miley answered.

"So do you still wanna go to that spa tomorrow?" Mikayla asked.

"As long as you're paying." I said. "I should probably get a job."

"Well there's that thing in Boston in a few weeks." Miley said. "If you win that, you should be able to get a job."

"Oh you're going to that too?" Mikayla asked. "I'm singing during that."

"Well I'm judging and Olivia is going to be a contestant." Miley said.

"Isn't that kind of unfair?" Mikayla asked.

"I'm going to try to not be biased toward her." Miley said. "I know that I need to be fair and responsible. I'm also going to try to be nice. I don't think that it would be right to be really mean."

"So did you ever find out who the other judges are?" I asked.

"No but my dad is hosting." Miley said. "Let's hope he doesn't try to do any of stupid jokes. Anyway we should get going. We can't go back in there since we're supposed to be drunk and Mikayla was supposed to get rid of us."

"I'll tell Lilly that you're leaving." Mikayla said as we walked out the door. "She'll probably want to come with you."

A few minutes later, Lilly walked outside to the car.

"Thanks for waiting." She said as she got in.

"So did everyone seem to buy our excuse?" I asked.

"Yeah, no one seemed to wonder where you could have gotten alcohol." Lilly said. "So what did we learn from this?"

"We were supposed to learn something?" Miley asked in confusion

"Yes so what did you learn?" Lilly asked again putting her hands on her hips.

Something then clicked in my head and I knew what she was talking about. "Kissing in public is bad." I answered.

"Yes, Olivia. You get a gold star." Lilly said, imitating a teacher.

"I don't think you'd be a very good teacher." Miley said.

"Well teacher is my backup plan if I don't get to be a dancer or massage therapist." Lilly said. "But I don't expect either of us those to fail."

"I didn't know that you wanted to be a massage therapist." I said.

"Yeah after getting so many, I thought that it might be fun to give them for a change." Lilly explained. "It's too bad we weren't able to stay at the party longer."

"Well it was fun while it lasted." I said. "Pretty good for my first party as a girl. So did Mikayla talk to you about the spa tomorrow?"

"She didn't mention it." Lilly said. "But I could use a day at the spa. Anyway I think I wanna go home and take a shower."

We dropped Lilly off at her house before heading home ourselves.

"You're back early." Robby Ray said as we entered the house.

"Yeah we kind of made the mistake of choosing to be affectionate in front of everyone. We had to be pretend to be drunk to get out of it." Miley said, noticing the look on his face. "And no, we didn't do any drinking."

"You could have just told the truth." He said.

"Yeah and while I was at it, I should have grabbed the microphone and screamed I'm really Hannah Montana into it." Miley replied with sarcasm filling her voice. "Daddy, we're trying to keep this a secret. I don't think either of us wants the school to know that we're together. And yes the whole school was probably there or at least our whole senior class."

"That sounds like a big party. How big is Mikayla's house?" He asked.

"It was huge. She a butler doing bag searches so no one could sneak drugs or alcohol into the party, yet they seemed to buy that we were drunk" I said. "So Miley, since we're home early, what do you think we should do?"

"You can help me decide what I'm wearing to the Titans game on Sunday." Miley responded.

"Aren't you going to be wearing a jersey?" Robby asked.

"Yes but I can't wear just a jersey. I need to wear something under it." Miley said. "When I'm at the game, I'm not going to be wearing only a jersey and my underwear like you do sometimes."

I had seen that. It wasn't very pretty. Robby Ray probably needed to wear pants at all times. His legs were too hairy not to. I'm glad when I was a guy, my legs weren't that hairy.

We headed up to Miley's room.

"So need something that looks trendy but also sporty." Miley said.

I began to look through Miley's Hannah closet and pulled out a dark blue knee-length puffy knee-length skirt.

"How about this?" I asked.

"I think I would rather see that on you." Miley said as she looked into the closet. "Maybe you can wear that in Boston."

"So maybe you should pick something." I suggested.

"I think something from the Miley closet would work better. Since I'll have a jersey on and all." Miley said as she closed the Hannah closet and opened the Miley one. She pulled on a pink dress. "Hmm how about this?"

"I think something red or blue would better." I answered. "Since those are the team colors."

"We should probably get you a jersey." Miley said. "After the spa, tomorrow we are going to buy you your own Titans jersey."

"Sounds good." I said. I didn't actually know very much about the Titans. I knew that they were very good last year but choked in the playoffs.

"I've got it." Miley said as she pulled out a white tank top and a red skirt. "How's this?"

"That looks perfect." I said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Okay now that just looks stupid." Miley said. "But you also look adorable."

Before I could react, Miley started to tickle me. I couldn't help but giggle. I was pretty ticklish. I tried to get my hands on Miley but I failed. I was powerless to stop her as I fell backwards onto the bed. I then felt aroused as Miley started to lift my top off.

The next day we headed to the spa where we were meeting Mikayla. Lilly was there as well. I thought the spa would be a good bonding experience for all of us. It turned that it was because all four of us were all smiles as we left the building. I guess that I never what I missing with spas. Being a girl opened so many doors for me that I had never realized before. After we were done there, we headed to the mall. I wondered if there was even a place to get a Titans jersey, much less one that would fit someone my size. We checked several stores and found nothing.

"It looks like we'll have to make a stop when we get there." Miley said as we walked out of the last store.

"Well that was interesting." Mikayla said. "I can't believe that we weren't able to find a single jersey. Even when I asked them."

"Well they said that they could get one by Tuesday." Lilly said.

"The game's tomorrow." I said. "Tuesday wouldn't be any good."

"So we'll stop somewhere we get there." Miley said. "We should probably get ready. We need to pack. We'll be leaving soon. We need to get there by tonight so I can do a recording. They said they don't want what happened last time to happen again."

"Well it's a good thing I was able to get us in at 10 then." Mikayla said. "It does like have a really busy day planned. I have to do some recording of my own today. I think we should get that song recorded as soon as possible. Maybe when you get back?"

"I'll try. We may have to wait a few days. I might end up visiting some family when I'm there since I hardly ever go." Miley said. I wasn't aware of that part of the plan but apparently I was going to do that as well.

On Sunday after the game, we walked out of the stadium. I was wearing a jersey. The Titans had lost the game by three. Robby was really upset over a particular ruling.

"That guy fumbled the ball." I heard him say.

After we returned to the hotel to get changed, I realized that I would be meeting Miley's family for the first time. Miley rang the doorbell on Mamaw's house.

So what will happen in Tennessee? Will Lilly and Mikayla actually become friends? Keep up the reading to figure out. This chapter's title is named after a song by Daughtry and Vince Gill from the album Leave This Town. And no I was not paid for this promotion.


	17. Back to Tennessee, Again

On Sunday after the game, we walked out of the stadium. I was wearing a jersey. The Titans had lost the game by three. Robby was really upset over a particular ruling.

"That guy fumbled the ball." I heard him say.

After we returned to the hotel to get changed, I realized that I would be meeting Miley's family for the first time. Miley rang the doorbell on Mamaw's house.

Mamaw opened the door. "Miley, I'm so glad to see you actually come here for a change." She said.

"Sorry, Mamaw." Miley said. "But the last time we were here we had to mom's side of the family."

"I heard about that and that's not your fault. That would be more of your father's fault for not coming to see to _his _family." Mamaw said.

"Well the truck was kind of broken." Robby said.

"Stop making excuses Robin Ray Stewart." Mamaw said. I didn't know that his real name was Robin but I guess it would make since if his brother was named Bobby

"Anyway this is Olivia." He said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes I got you letter." Mamaw said. "I am proud of you for taking her in. Unfortunately there is nothing that I can do to change her back. All of my wizard friends are dead. I did hear about a stone in the Caribbean that can reverse spells."

"Do you mean The Stone of Dreams?" I said.

"Yeah that's it but I heard that it is a very dangerous journey and it would probably be impossible without a wizard helping you." Mamaw said. "Even then it would be extremely difficult. You'd probably be better off not trying."

"I think that I'll be okay with that." I said. "In this time that I have been female, I have started to find myself. I've seen movies where a man is turned into a woman but turned out to have a better life when he was female and I think that's what it's like for me."

"Well it should be your decision." Mamaw said. "Whatever you want should outweigh you what other people want for you."

"Well there's something else that we need to talk about." Miley said. "You see, me and Olivia are together, as like a couple."

"I know." Mamaw said before turning to me. "I also know that you're supposed to be my granddaughter."

"Well technically." Miley said. "When our relationship came up, we kind of decided that Olivia was Aunt Pearl's child but Uncle Earl's."

"That's possible. Pearl was kind of promiscuous those days." Mamaw said.

From all of the stories I had heard about Miley's Aunt Pearl, that kind of scared me. Apparently she wasn't the most attractive woman. Uncle Earl I could understand because he wasn't much of a looker himself but other people just baffled me. I wondered if I would see them. They were supposed to be my parents.

"So Miley, how about you teach your girl how to ride." Mamaw said. "Blue Jeans isn't here but maybe you could take a long ride from here over Ruby's house. I'm sure that he's probably missed you. It's too bad there's no room for a stable in Malibu.

"I don't think Blue Jeans would like California anyway." Miley said. "There's not much space for him to run around. There's nothing worse than a horse that's bored."

"So you should head out to the stables." Mamaw said. "You don't have much time since you need to head back tonight because of school."

"Maybe we could check out a college tomorrow so we can get the day off." I suggested.

"That would be a great idea, Olivia." Robby said "But college visits must be submitted in advance and approved."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Jackson tried making a surprise trip to San Diego State because he didn't feel like going to school." Robby said.

"Well it was worth a try." I said as I followed Miley out to the stables. "So what exactly do I do here?"

"Well first you need to open the stable." Miley said as she opened the stable in front of one of the horses. I did the same. "Looks like that one already has a saddle on it. So you need to try to get him to let you get on. Try petting him lightly."

I did as she told for several minutes after Miley was already on her horse. He finally bent over to let me get on top of him. I sat down on the saddle. "Now what do I do?" I asked.

"Well if you want him to turn left you pull on the left strap. If you want him to stop you pull on them both lightly. If you want him to run pull on both straps tightly.

I followed Miley's lead as we began to ride. It actually was easier than I thought it would be. Maybe it had something to do with the horse. I was glad that I didn't fall off because that would have been both embarrassing and painful.

We rode several miles through the grassy fields. I don't think I had ever seen that much open space. It was really beautiful. The grass was kind of long but it wasn't that bad. There was even a giant waterfall. Okay, it probably wasn't giant but since I had never seen a waterfall, it was the biggest one that I had ever seen.

"Olivia, let's stop here." Miley said as she brought her horse to a stop. I did the same.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked.

"I wanted to stop at the swimming hole." Miley said.

"But I didn't bring my bikini." I said.

"We can just go in swim in our undies then." Miley said as she started to remove her top. She then followed by removing her skirt.

"That water looks kind of cold." I said.

"Don't be such a baby." Miley said standing in her black bra and panties. "It's fine."

"If I get sick, I'm blaming you." I said as I stripped off my top and Daisy Dukes, leaving only navy lingerie. "So do we just jumped in?"

"No" Miley said as she grabbed a rope. She swung on it before dropping in the water.

"You want me to do that?" I asked.

"The rope swung back over." Miley said. "And by the way the water's warm."

I grabbed onto the rope and tried to swing across but I lost my grip and fell into the water. Miley couldn't help but laugh. I responded to her laughing by splashing her. Then we both started to giggle and splash each other.

"You look really cute when you're wet." Miley said.

"Well I think you look really good in black." I said in retaliation.

Miley then caught me by surprise by grabbing my face and kissing me. At first I was surprised but after a few seconds, I kissed back as the waterfall poured down on us. I guess you could say that it was a classic kiss in the rain scene that a lot of movies seemed to have. Except instead of rain, we had a waterfall crashing down on us.

We then decided that it would probably be a good idea to get out of the water. I wish I knew we were going to go swimming because I would have brought a towel. I went to pick my clothes up off the ground but I saw that Miley had gotten to them first.

"So here's what we're going to do." Miley explained. "You're going to wear my clothes to Grandma Ruby's and I'm going to wear yours. We can probably dry off when we get there."

I wanted to protest but Miley had already started to put on my clothes. I started to put her top and skirt since it seemed to be my only choice. I realized that wearing my clothes, Miley looked a lot like she did in her _Party in the USA_ video minus the Hannah wig. I was one of the extras in that video. All I really had to do was dance beside Miley and a bunch of other girls. Other girls. That's how I thought of them. I knew that I used to be a guy but it was getting hard to see myself as one after so much time as a girl.

I started up my horse which it might have been helpful to know the name of and followed Miley down the path. In a short amount of time we arrived at a large country house. That must have been Grandma Ruby's house. Miley had obviously been there and Lilly had been there but I had never been there. I realized that we had entered Miley's hometown of Crowley Corners after going from Mamaw's house in what I believe was called Thompson Station. It was easy to see that these small towns were nothing like the big city of Nashville.

We stopped our horses and got off of them. Miley went to the door and rung the doorbell. While I was waiting, I saw a multi-colored building that must have been the chicken coop that Miley had helped build. The door opened and we saw Miley's grandmother.

"Miley!" Ruby said as she hugged her granddaughter. "What a nice surprise. I saw you sing on TV."

"Actually that was recorded." Miley said.

"Well you still sounded great. I'm just really happy that you decided to come see me." Ruby said. "Now why are you two all wet?"

"This is my friend, Olivia." Miley said, probably not wanting to call me her girlfriend. I wasn't sure if her mother's side of the family knew about magic or not. "We just got back from the swimming hole and we need some towels to dry off with."

"Alright. Come inside and I'll get you some. But don't sit on the furniture, I just cleaned it." Ruby said. "Actually I imagine that each of you will probably want to take a shower first to get that dirty water off of you. I just need to finish washing some dishes and then it will be all yours."

After Ruby walked into the kitchen, there was another knock on the door. Miley opened it and I saw an attractive blonde-haired guy dressed like a cowboy. I think Miley had said his name was Travis Brody.

"Hey Miley." He said. "Didn't expect to see you here."

So what is Travis going to do? Will Olivia and Miley stay an extra day? Why does each kissing scene that I post get better than the last?


	18. Better Than Him

After Ruby walked into the kitchen, there was another knock on the door. Miley opened it and I saw an attractive blonde-haired guy dressed like a cowboy. I think Miley had said his name was Travis Brody.

"Hey Miley." He said. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Hi Travis." Miley said unenthusiastically. I noticed that he was smiling in my general direction. "Travis, this is my friend, Olivia. Olivia, this is Travis."

"Pleased to meet you" I said as I shook his hand. "Sorry about the wetness. Me and Miley just got back from the swimming hole. We were waiting for her grandma to bring us some towels."

"Actually I was about to take a shower." Miley said as she began to walk upstairs. "Olivia, you can go after me."

As Miley went upstairs, Ruby came down.

"There you go, sweetie." She said as she handed me a towel. She then looked surprised as she saw the cowboy. "Travis, I wasn't expecting you today."

"Well I needed some food to get the chickens in an egg producing mood." He said. "I wasn't expecting Miley to be here."

"Well I hoped that she might come by after the game." Ruby said. "Olivia, if you're all dried off you can probably take a seat. I'll go get some food for the chickens."

I sat down on the couch and waited for Miley to get done.

"So, are you Miley's ex-boyfriend or something?" I asked like I didn't already know.

"Not exactly." Travis said. "I've kissed her before and we've dated but we were never actually boyfriend and girlfriend. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I'm in a relationship right now." I said quickly. It was the truth. I didn't have a boyfriend but I was in fact in a relationship.

"What's his name?" He inquired.

"Uhhh Jesse." I said, thinking of the last guy that I dated. I think that he fell for or he could tell that I just wasn't that into him. I mean he was hot, there was no debating that and I might be interested if I wasn't dating "So what do you do around here?"

"I sell the eggs from the chicken coup." He said.

"That sounds like an interesting job." I said. "Is there much money in it?"

"I make a decent amount of money." He said taking pride in himself. "But it's not really about the money for me. It's more about the hard work."

"Oh so you're Amish then." I said giggling slightly.

He laughed as well. "No I do like being reward some times." He said. "You've got a nice sense of humor."

"So do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Not right now." He said. From what I could tell is that he wasn't very interesting. I obviously didn't know him very well. He might have some stuff about him that I didn't know. I was stuck waiting with him until either Miley got out of the shower or Ruby gave him the chicken food. "So do you have a job?"

His question took me by surprise and snapped me out of my thoughts. 'Well kind of. I'm kind of Hannah Montana's assistant." I said. It was true. Robby was paying for it. It paid better than Rico's and I wouldn't have to deal with a perverted 14-year-old. I think Lilly was a little upset that I was getting paid and she wasn't but I technically was doing work. All she was doing was wearing crazy outfits and flirting with celebrities. Well I used to do that but I didn't anymore. Turning into a girl really changed my perspective of things.

I was relieved when Miley came downstairs. "Shower's all yours, Olivia." She said.

Thank God. I didn't think I could take another minute with that stick in the mud. Hopefully he would be gone by the time that I got done. I went up the stairs and grabbed a towel from the linen closet. Even though I hadn't been upstairs it was still pretty easy to figure out. Most houses are the same. The linen closet is the one by the bathroom. I think someone who little had half a brain would be able to understand it. I stepped in the bathroom's and stripped off my, no Miley's clothes. I remembered that we had switched after the waterfall. Speaking of waterfalls, I stepped into the shower and let the water fall down on me. Inside I began to think to myself. Tennessee probably would be a good place to live even if it wasn't as exciting as California. The landscape was beautiful. You could go somewhere without the pollution. There wasn't the advantage of living next to the beach. I guess if I had to make a choice I would be probably choose California because I was more accustomed to it. But if I could check both, I probably would. There was nothing wrong with having the best of both worlds. I also knew that we would need to leave soon. I started to wash my hair. I had had quite a day. That kiss under the waterfall really was perfect. Dating Miley really turned out to be everything that I hoped it would be, aside from being a girl. But I still don't know if anything would have happened if I wasn't a girl. Being changed definitely made me a lot closer to Miley.

I walked downstairs hoping Miley wouldn't have some sort of reconciliation with Travis and was relieved when I when I saw her sitting alone on the couch. It looked like Travis was gone. "So are you ready to go?" Miley asked.

"Yeah I think I am. It's too bad we weren't able to spend more time here." I said.

"Yeah I wish we were able to spend an extra day here." Miley said. "But the school has stupid rules that we have to follow."

"Well maybe we can actually schedule a college visit." I suggested.

"I don't know if I'm going to go to college." Miley said. "I still plan on revealing the Hannah secret after graduation. That might college more difficult."

"You could probably go to USC." I suggested. "A lot of celebrities seem to go there."

"I don't know if I need to worry about college right now." Miley said. "I still need to record that duet with Mikayla tomorrow."

"That is if she and Lilly didn't kill each other." I said laughing.

"I don't think that they are going to kill each other." Miley said as she also laughed. "They seemed to get around pretty well we were around."

"We'll just see." I said. "But I do hope that they get along."

"We should probably head back soon." Miley said. "We can't get home too late."

"Now you're not going anywhere without at least giving me a hug." Ruby said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay Grandma" Miley said as she gave her grandmother a hug. "Now we really need to go. Maybe we can come during spring break again. I promise that we'll stay longer next time. I'll also make sure that Daddy comes over next time."

We rode our horses back to Mamaw's house and then took Robby's truck back to the landing strip for Hannah's private jet. We probably arrived back in California around 9:00. We arrived home just in time for the premiere of _Mackenzie Falls. _

"Olivia, I've never noticed before but you look almost exactly like that girl that plays Portlyn." Miley said. "If you're hair was curly you would be a perfect match."

I looked at the girl on the screen and realized that she was right. "Wow I've never noticed that either. Now I have someone to go as for Halloween." I said. "Do you think I would look good with curly hair?"

"Maybe but there's only one way to find out." Miley said.

"What's that?" I asked.

Miley went into her bathroom pulled out some curlers. "We need to put these in."

"So how exactly do I do that?" I asked.

"Let me show you." Miley said. She started to wrap my hair around them.

"I didn't know that you still had these." I said. "You haven't worn you hair curly since middle school."

"Yeah I kept them in the bathroom in case ever wanted to try curls out again." Miley said. "You basically need to sleep in these and remove them in the morning and your hair will be curly."

"What do I do if I don't like it?" I asked.

"Well I've have to teach you how to use the straightening iron." Miley as said as she went back into her bathroom. "Now with this need to make sure that go slow. You can burn your hair and make sure that you don't let it touch your skin either. Hopefully you won't need to use because you'll look good with curls. And I think that you'd look good with or without them."

In a few hours, we went to bed. I slept with the curlers in my hair. The next morning I woke up and removed them and I liked what I saw. I did look cute with curly hair. Miley was right and did look exactly like Portlyn. (Which happened to be the actress's name as well.) I showered and dressed before going downstairs for breakfast. I realized I would have extra time before school because I woke up early in case I need to straighten it.

Miley was sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee. She smiled as I came down the stairs. "See I told you that you would look good with curls." Miley said. "And I was right you do look a lot like her."

"Yeah you were." I said as I touched my curly hair. It felt a little weird but that may have been because I wasn't used to having curly hair. I wondered what it would be like when I arrived at school. Both me and Miley had had a hell of weekend. Between being caught kissing at Mikayla's party, going to the spa, going to the Titans game and then hanging out in Tennessee for a little while it had probably been the most exciting weekend that I had since I first turned into a girl.

Once we arrived at school, I began to get compliments from a bunch of the girls about my hair. They seemed to really like it. Surprisingly no one seemed to remember about the kiss I had shared with my girlfriend on Friday night. I then noticed that Miley was holding her phone. She had a look of shock on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jake's coming back to school." Miley said.

So that answer's the question of what Olivia looks like. When it comes down to it Travis is kind of dull. And lastly what kind of problems will Jake cause since he is back in the picture.


	19. I'm Gonna Jake You Love Me

Once we arrived at school, I began to get compliments from a bunch of the girls about my hair. They seemed to really like it. Surprisingly no one seemed to remember about the kiss I had shared with my girlfriend on Friday night. I then noticed that Miley was holding her phone. She had a look of shock on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jake's coming back to school." Miley said.

"What?" I asked. What was Jake doing back? Was he trying to win back Miley? Why was I asking myself questions that I didn't know the answer to?

"He posted it on his twitter." Miley said. "Why couldn't he just send me message? I bet the whole school knows he'll be coming back now."

I suddenly heard a hoard of screaming girls. Yup the whole school knew that he was coming. We saw him walk in and then saw a stampede of girls come at us, knocking both me and Miley to the ground. It hurt. After the stampede had cleared, we got up off the ground.

"Let me guess, Jake's here." Mikayla said as she looked at us. "I like your hair by the way."

"Thanks." I said. "Yeah it was never like this before."

"Well people still like him." Miley said. "Especially since he announced that he was single. What? Is he trying to get back at me? It's not going to work."

"If you don't want him to win then don't act jealous." Mikayla said.

"Hello ladies." Jake said as he walked up to us.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Can't a guy just decide to go to any school that he wants?" Jake asked.

"Not when it's his ex-girlfriend's school and he is a famous actor." Miley said with a voice that was full of spite.

"That's where I think that you are wrong." Jake said. "Last I checked, enrollment at this school was still open."

"Looks like the break-up just got ugly." I whispered to Mikayla.

"Mikayla," Jake said as he turned to the Latina. "I'm sorry that the movie thing didn't work out. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight."

"Jake, I would love to but I need to be in the studio after school. I still have a few more tracks that I need to record." Mikayla said. "The new album comes out in a few weeks."

"I just want you to know that I'm a big fan of your comeback." Jake said. "That new song is really great."

"That's great Jake but I need to get to class." Mikayla said as she walked away.

"Yeah me too." Miley said as she also walked away.

'_Wait, don't leave me with him.' _I thought as I wished I had a class to go to. My political science class still didn't have a teacher. "Hi"

"Hello, you're Miley's cousin if I remember." Jake said. "What are you doing after school?"

"I'm not interested in dating my cousin's ex." I said confidently as I walked away. I wasn't quite sure where I was walking to. Maybe I could get a cinnamon roll from the cafeteria. They were probably the only edible thing. Mikayla's sandwich shop had yet to be approved. Hopefully it would because I didn't think I would be able to handle the terrible food. It would probably make it so the cafeteria actually made money. I knew that I definitely wasn't interested in Jake. He was just like the other guys that I had dated. I didn't need another Logan or Jesse. Both of them were womanizers just like Jake.

School wasn't very eventful until 3rd period. It turned out that Jake was in my Chemistry class. 2 things that I hated together: Chemistry and Jake Ryan. To make it even worse, my lab partner wasn't there so I was stuck with Jake.

"Let's just get this over with." I said as I sighed.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Jake asked. "I have done anything to you."

"Maybe I don't like people who are attention whores." I said. "You know people who are full of themselves and think the world revolves around them."

"I don't think like that." Jake said as in defense.

"I also don't like people who break Miley's heart." I said. "Especially people who have done it twice and the third time you were never there. That's why she broke up with you."

"I get it, you're acting like this because you're into me." Jake said.

I frowned angrily. "Do you want to have terrible chemical burns?" I asked. "I am not into you and I probably never will be."

I went around the room to see if anyone wanted to switch lab partners with me. Unfortunately, the class was heavily male-dominated and the only girls already boyfriends. However there was one person I knew I could talk to.

"Rico, please work with Jake today." I said.

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"10 bucks and the chance to talk to Jake Ryan." I said.

"Deal. Give me the money at the shack." Rico said as he went over to Jake. "Yeah, she's totally into you. I saw before school and she was couldn't wait to see you. I think she's just playing hard to get."

And that was a mistake. I should have known that Rico would only make it worse. He always makes thing worse. I think it had to do with his Napoleon complex or something. And I still had to pay him 10 bucks. That only made it worse. Now I was going to have a boy that I loathed chasing after me and I was going to be down 10 bucks. The day just kept getting better and better. Well at least I wouldn't have to talk to him for the rest of the class. Unless the teacher decided that it would be a good idea for everyone to introduce themselves to the new student who was also a famous actor. Luckily Mr. Corelli wasn't teaching science.

Suddenly, Mr. Corelli walked into the room.

"Hello class. Mr. Baker is unable to do make it today because his mistress I mean wife is having a baby." Mr. Corelli said.

Looks like I spoke to soon and I found out that my chemistry teacher was having an affair.

"Now please everyone welcome Jake Ryan to Seaview High." Mr. Corelli said as he looked at Jake, who smiled. "Has anyone given you a tour of the school yet?"

"No sir." Jake answered.

"Okay let's see if there's anyone in I know in this class." Corelli said.

'_Please don't call on me. Please don't call on me.'_ I thought to myself.

"Olivia, could you please give Jake a tour?" He said. "Nice hair by the way."

'_Fuck me'_ I thought to myself. "Yes sir." I said through my teeth. It was also kind of creepy getting a compliment from my fat 40-year-old virgin teacher who lives with his mom. I got up from my seat and walked out the door as Jake did the same. I was still attracted to guys but I wasn't about to cheat on Miley so I hoped he wouldn't try anything.

"Let's get this over with." I said to him. "And by the way Rico has no idea what he's talking about."

"You can just keep telling yourself that." Jake said.

"I do not like you." I repeated.

"So I guess there's no point in asking you out this then." He said.

"Congratulationsyou understand me." I said as I walked toward the library. "This is the library. It's where you can get books."

"I know what a library is." He said.

"Do you? You don't seem like the person to read without a script in your hand." I responded. "You may have been able to get by middle school on your stardom but this is high school. Not everyone is going to fall for you."

"I've already had three girls ask me out to homecoming." He replied.

"Congratulations, I'll be there to sing at your wedding." I quipped as I continued to walk. "Anyway this is the cafeteria and no we do have good food. Mikayla is currently petitioning to turn it into a sandwich shop."

"I should get with that." Jake said. "You know I think I'm gonna call you _Ice Princess_"

"Call me whatever you want _Mr. Sensitive." _I countered. I thought about calling him _Cowboy Casanova_ afte rthe new Carrie Underwood song I was in love with but that would've suited Travis more.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Nevermind, I should've known someone like you didn't listen to David Cook." I answered. "Just let me make it clear that I will never go out with you."

"Even if I kissed you right now?" He asked.

"You could kiss me and I wouldn't even feel anything." I answered.

"So you're going to let me?" He asked.

"Go ahead just so I can show you that I feel nothing." I answered.

And then he did it. I couldn't believe that he actually did it. And I was wrong. I didn't feel nothing.

Looks like Jake might be getting between Miley and Olivia. What kind of drama will this cause? Will Miley find out? Will Rico get his money?


	20. If This was a Movie

"You could kiss me and I wouldn't even feel anything." I answered.

"So you're going to let me?" He asked.

"Go ahead just so I can show you that I feel nothing." I answered.

And then he did it. I couldn't believe that he actually did it. And I was wrong. I didn't feel nothing. I felt something and it felt nice.

"See? Nothing." I lied. "Now we're all done with the tour. Now I'm going to the bathroom, I think you can find your way back."

I shooed him away as I entered the girls' bathroom. "Whoa" I said out loud,

"Olivia?" I heard a voice say as one of the stalls opened. It was Mikayla. "What was the 'whoa' about?"

"Umm nothing" I lied. I don't think I was sounded very convincing at all

"You're lying." Mikayla responded "What just happened? What did you do?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone especially Miley." I said.

"What did you do?" Mikayla asked, sounding concerned.

"I kissed Jake but I just did it to prove that I had zero feelings for him so he would leave me alone, the only problem is that I think I was wrong." I explained to the Hispanic girl.

"So why were you alone with him anyway?" Mikayla asked.

"Mr. Corelli asked me to give him a tour of the school because he's never actually been here." I answered. "He kept pestering me about how he thought I was going to go out with him and how I couldn't possibly resist him."

"But why is he even interested in you?" Mikayla asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's because he thinks me not being interested in him is secret talk for me being really into him." I said "Anyway promise me, you won't tell. I have to get back to class. I'll see you at lunch."

I walked back to the classroom to see that Jake was already there.

"Ah Olivia, you're back. Anyway while you were gone, I let everyone pick their partners for the group project. Since you and Jake are the only two left, you two will be working together.

My day continued to go from bad to worse. Instead of being able to avoid Jake for the rest of high school, I was now being forced to work with him on a project for a class that I didn't even like. Yeah it was certainly the best day ever.

"So should I come over to your house today?" He asked.

"No, I would much rather see yours." I said. I did not to explain to Robby Ray why I brought Jake home since he seemed pretty glad that Jake was no longer dating Miley. Robby Ray never really seemed to like Jake in the first place.

"Alright so I'll give you a ride after school, unless you prefer to drive." He said.

"No I rode with Miley this morning. We carpool to save money on gas." I responded.

"Great then there won't be any problems." Jake said.

"I still hate you." I said "I'm only going to your because I have to work on this project with you. I'm not coming over to make sweet love to you."

"I was even going to say that which means you must want to." Jake replied.

"Oh please you were thinking about it. That's all guys like you think about. I bet even last night you invited one of your fangirls home with you." I remarked. Jake was eighteen which meant any of he could sleep with any of his fans eighteen or older. "You're just looking for someone to screw."

"Do you really think that's all I am?" Jake said. "I did date your cousin for over a year."

"Yeah but who knows what you were doing while you were away?" I said. "You could have been cheating on her with a different girl every night."

"Well I wasn't." Jake said as he left the classroom. "Maybe you should get to know me better before you make judgments!"

I did know him pretty well even though he didn't know. I don't know if he was actually a cheater but I wouldn't surprise me if he was. I walked away from my class hoping I wouldn't have to see Jake Ryan for the rest of the school day. I went to my theater class and relieved that Jake Ryan wasn't in it. I went over to Mikayla. The assignment was to practice our scenes for class. I needed a break from everyday life.

"So you ready?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah I think so." I said as I took out the script I got from the internet.

"_Hi" Mikayla read_

"_Okay a ride home? What do I do?" I read_

"_Just breathe. This is really good. It means he's into you." Mikayla read_

"_Do you think he's gonna make a move?" I read_

"_No if anything it's just gonna be a kiss. He usually keeps it PG-13 on the first night." Mikayla read "Are you a good kisser?"_

"_I don't know. How does anyone know?" I read_

"_Do guys tell you you're a good kisser?" Mikayla read. _

_I gasped and read. "Oh my god I'm a bad kisser." _

"_Okay stop all you need is one kiss and you'll leave him wanting more." Mikayla read_

"_Okay" I read_

"_Oh my god I'm gonna have to show you, aren't I?" Mikayla read_

"_Right now?" I read_

"_Okay come here. You lock in on him. Grab onto that gorgeous head of hair and take control." Mikayla read. "Hold his gaze. Your lips just might touch but not yet. It's just gotta be the temptation. And then you give him one light kiss." _

"That was good." I said.

"You were would make a great Kate." Mikayla replied.

"Well I feel like Kate right now." I said, seeing Miley was locked in rehearsing and not paying any attention to our conversation. "It's like I'm Kate and Jake is John Tucker."

"Well he did play John Tucker in the sequel." Mikayla said. "I just got an idea. Why don't we do something like they did in the movie? You, me, Miley and Lilly can plan something to break his heart."

"But what if it backfires and I fall in love with him?" I asked.

"We've gotta make sure that you don't. Anyway he's already noticed you so we don't have to make you a cheerleader."

"We gotta tell them about this plan." I said. "Before we decide on anything. I'm going to his house to work on a science project after school."

"Okay then before you go we all need to meet so we can plan something out." Mikayla said.

After the class was done we went over to Miley and told her that we needed to find Lilly.

"So what do you need to talk to us about?" Miley asked.

"Well apparently Jake likes me." I said. "In class, me and Mikayla were going over our soon and we began to think that Jake was a lot like John Tucker and I was a lot like Kate."

"So then." Mikayla said. "We decided that we can break his heart like they did in the movie."

"I don't think that will really work." Lilly said. "It was just a movie."

"It's worth a shot." Miley said. "I would like to see Jake's heart broken but I hope you know what you're getting into, Olivia. Once Jake pulls you in, it's hard to get out."

"I'll be fine." I assured her. "Anyway we're working a science project together and he's going to be taking me to his house in a few minutes. So what are we going to do?"

"I've got it." Miley said. "You need to make sure that he doesn't make a move on you and get him to ask you out on a date. We need to build this thing before we tear it all down."

"So you're okay with this?" I asked Miley.

"Well since we can't really be public with our relationship, go ahead and do it." Miley said. "I just hope that nothing happens between us because of this."

"I don't like Jake like that." I said. I wasn't sure if I was lying or not. I hoped that I didn't actually like him like that and it wouldn't cost me my relationship with Miley.

"So I wonder how all of this is going to turn out." Lilly said. "So if Olivia is Kate and Jake is John Tucker, who does that make us?"

"Well Miley is Beth because of the fact that she kissed Olivia. You're Heather because you're a cheerleader and I'm Carrie because all of this was my idea in the first place." Mikayla explained.

"Well I guess all of that makes sense." I said. "I should probably go and find him."

I left my group of friends and went to find Jake. I finally found him by the boys locker room.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you." He said.

"Why were you looking by the locker room?" I asked.

"Because I was going to ask if anyone had seen you." He answered.

"Well here I am. Let's go work on a science project." I said.

"Okay I'll take you out to my ride." Jake said as I followed him to the parking lot. I saw that his vehicle was a red jeep. _'Unbelievable'_

"So we can admire that this sweet Jeep all day or I can drive you to my place." Jake said in a way that sounded arrogant.

"Okay I need you to unlock the door." I said. "So is this thing safe?"

"Or course it is." He said. "It has airbags and seatbelts."

I rode in his jeep to his house. It was a rather large mansion, maybe even bigger than Mikayla's. I stepped out of the car and began to walk inside.

So here it is. I watched the scene from John Tucker Must Die and wrote down what I heard so I could get it right. For those of you who aren't familiar with John Tucker Must Die, I suggest that you rent it. I know that Jake Ryan didn't exactly have multiple girlfriends at once but he is a ladies man.


	21. We Are Not Alone

I rode in Jake's jeep to his house. It was a rather large mansion, maybe even bigger than Mikayla's. I stepped out of the car and began to walk inside.

"Maybe I should unlock it first." Jake said as he went to door. There was no lock, only a keypad. He quickly entered the numbers in, so fast that I couldn't see any of them and the door opened.

I walked inside and looked around. It was quite big. Definitely more spacious than Mikayla's house. It was the kind of place that could store all of the homeless people in Los Angeles and probably still have some space left.

"So what do you think?" Jake asked.

"Well it's certainly big." I said. "I think the Queen would be jealous of this palace."

"Nice." Jake said. "Now I was thinking before we get started you could sing something for me. Word around the school is that you upstaged Amber Addison at Mikayla's party."

"You want me to sing. Fine." I said as I took out my iPod. "I listened as the music started to play.

"_Oh Sweetheart put the bottle down you got too much talent_

_I see you through those bloodshot eyes_

_There's a cure you've found it_

_Slow motion sparks you caught that chill_

_But boys will be boys oh yes they will_

_They don't wanna define it_

_Just give the game and get into me_

_If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

_Oh no I do not hook up up_

_I go slow _

_So if you want me I don't come cheap _

_Keep your hand in my hand _

_And your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh no I do not hook up up_

_I fall deep_

_Cause the more that you try _

_The harder I'll fight to say goodnight _

_Cause I feel the distance between us_

_Could be over with a snap of your finger_

_Chorus_

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down you've got too much talent" _I sang.

"Wow I've never heard anyone sing a Kelly Clarkson song so well." Jake said. "It really brings out your voice."

"Listen to the song, Romeo." I said. "I do not hook up. If you want me I don't come cheap."

"What does that mean?" Jake asked.

"It means if you want me you have to work for it by asking me on a date." I said. "And not homecoming. You don't just ride the big wave before you give the little ones a try first."

"Huh?" He said.

"Oh for the love of God." I said. "You've lived here for how long and you've never been surfing. I've lived a few months and I've already been a few times."

"I don't have time for surfing." Jake said. "Not to mention it would mess up my hair."

"You're not filming anything right now, so it sounds like you have plenty of time." I said. "And if you're that worried about your hair, wear a bathing cap."

"That would only make me look stupid." He said.

"Michael Phelps wears one." I countered. "And your hair's not that long anyway. You wash it, don't you?"

"Of course I wash it." He said sounding annoyed.

"Then you should have plenty of gel." I said. "And it's not like you can't afford to buy more."

"I'll tell you what. I'll go surfing if you show me how to do it." He said.

"So are you asking me out then?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"That's not good enough. Ask me like you mean it." I said.

"Fine. Olivia, do you want to go to the beach with my tonight?" Jake asked.

"There's probably not going to be any good waves tonight. Maybe tomorrow would be better." I said.

"So do you wanna go out tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Sure. Meet me at the beach at 5:00 tomorrow." I replied. "But right now, we should probably get to work on our project."

"What are we doing it on?" Jake asked.

"I thought you had decided on something." I responded.

"It seems like we need to decide on something." Jake said.

After hours of brainstorming we finally decided on something.

Jake looked at the clock. "Well that took longer than I thought" He said. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Do you even make your own food?" I asked.

"Actually I was thinking of ordering Chinese." Jake said "How does Kung Pao Chicken sound?"

I don't know how but Jake somehow knew my favorite Chinese dish. Or maybe we just had the same taste toward Asian cuisine. It's not like there was any way he could have acquired the information since I didn't have a myspace, Facebook or Twitter account. Also all of my records were fake. I don't think he was doing a background check on me.

"Sure I love Kung Pao chicken." I said. "So how about you make the call and I'll go get started on the research."

"Why are you so eager to get started?" He asked.

"I don't wanna be gone that long." I answered. "You can just drop me off at the beach when we're done. I can walk home from there. My uncle still doesn't like you."

"Right." Jake said as he took out a phone and began to dial the Chinese place. As I walked away, I realized that I had no idea where I was going.

I instead walked back to the same room. Jake was already off the phone.

"I thought you were going to get started." Jake said.

"Do you have a map of this place?" I asked. "Because I feel like I need one. Why do you need this much house?"

"I like things to be big." He said.

"I get it. You're trying to compensate for the fact that you're lacking something." I said as I giggled.

"Actually I can assure that it is the opposite and Miley can confirm that." He said with a cocky grin on his face. I felt like hitting head so punched him lightly in the arm.

"So are you going to direct me around this place?" I asked. "Or do I have to find everything by myself?"

"Ask and you shall receive." Jake said as he led me to the study.

"Okay we're here because we need to study, not so you can study me. I don't wanna those eyes away from that book." I said. "And I definitely don't wanna see them staring at my boobs or my butt."

"Alright fine I won't look at you." Jake said. "You don't have to be such a firecracker about it."

I was even quite surprised at how I was acting. I felt like I was coming off as too strong and maybe I could tone it down a little. I didn't wanna turn him away early. I needed to truly make him fall for me which meant I had to become calmer and more collected but not enough to lead him on.

"So I was wondering if you wanna get dinner after we go surfing." Jake said.

"As long as you don't mean dinner at Rico's." I responded "That would be a really cheap date."

Jake laughed. "No I was thinking something like Mexican food." He said.

"I am not good with Mexican food." I said blushing.

"Okay then how about IHOP then?" Jake suggested.

"Hmm breakfast for dinner sounds good." I said.

The next day around 5 o'clock, I went to the beach wearing a sundress over my bikini. I was wearing the one Miley had bought for me on my first day as a girl. Since Jake wasn't there yet, I went to Rico's

"I need to rent two surfboards." I said. I then noticed that the boy at the counter was not Rico but another Hispanic boy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Rico's brother Mateo." The boy said.

"Whatever I need to rent 2 surfboards." I said.

"That will be 40 dollars." Mateo said. "I know the prices are high but my brother is greedy."

I handed him 40 dollars. "Yeah that's one of many words I would use to describe him." I said as he handed me the surfboards. I began to look around for Jake. When I didn't see him I heard my walkie talkie go off.

"Target sighted." Miley's voice said.

"Where is he?" I said into the device.

"He's heading toward you." Miley answered.

I saw Jake dressed in a wetsuit. "Impressive you went all out." I said once he was close enough to hear."

"So where's yours?" He asked.

"I thought I would take a different approach." I said in a slightly flirty tone as I pulled off my dress.

"Wow you look great." He said.

"Thanks" I replied. "So you ready for a crash course in surfing?"

"You can't be much of an expert yourself." He reminded me.

"Well let's just say that I'm a fast learner." I said as I grabbed a board. I couldn't help but notice that his wetsuit showed off his chest pretty well. It looked kind of tight.

"So what I do?" He asked.

I showed him the basics of surfing. After we were both soaked, I grabbed my bag and headed toward the locker room. I dried off and put my clothes on. Mikayla actually had the idea of copying the movie and putting a camera on my bra strap. That wasn't very original and I hoped that I didn't get wet because I would get shocked. After I walked out of the locker room and he was fully dressed, he drove me to IHOP. We walked into the pancake restaurant which had more people than I thought considering it was a Tuesday night.

"So what kind of pancakes are you going to get?" Jake asked.

"I was thinking of getting the Cinnamon Apple pancakes." I said. "What about you?"

"I'm probably going to get some Belgian Waffles." Jake said as he relayed our orders to the waitress.

"So how do you like California?" Jake asked.

"It's pretty nice." I said, despite the fact that I had never lived anywhere else. "It's never cold and I live really close to the beach."

After we ate our breakfast foods despite the fact that the sun had already set. We talked about some things like what we thought about Lady Gaga. We both agreed that her music really appealed to gay guys. I also wasn't a fan of her crazy outfits. She was definitely an 80s Madonna wannabe.

After we left the restaurant, we headed to the beach. I wondered if I was going to have a kiss on the beach. I needed to make that he didn't try to do anything more. I saw him gaze into my dark brown eyes like he wanted to do something.

"Olivia, I really want to kiss you." Jake said. "But I don't wanna risk anything by moving too fast."

Where had I heard that before? I think this was the part where I was supposed to kiss him.

I reached for him and pulled him close. "I like take risks." I said as I pressed my lips against his. While we were kissing, a wave crashed on us causing the camera to shock. I fidgeted.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No I just need to really get home." I said as I ran into the house and removed the camera that was shocking me.

"So how'd it go?" Miley asked as I arrived.

"I think it went pretty well." I said. "The boob cam wasn't a very good idea though. So how long are we supposed to keep this up?"

"I think we're at least supposed to go until Homecoming." Miley said.

"So did you know that Jake was taking a break from acting to enjoy his senior year?" I asked. "I hear he's joining the basketball team."

In the morning, after my shower, I logged onto Yahoo to check my email. But then I realized that there was something I didn't plan for. I turned out that there was a picture of me and Jake the restaurant.

And the suspense keeps building. The media was a problem they didn't consider. Now eveyone is going to know about the relationship.


	22. Before He Tweets

In the morning, after my shower, I logged onto Yahoo! to check my email. That was when I realized that there was something I didn't plan for. I turned out that there was a picture of me and Jake the restaurant. I didn't even remember someone taking our picture.

I then looked at the article and was relieved to see that they didn't actually know my name. Since it was on the internet, Robby Ray probably wouldn't know about it.

I went downstairs. "Miley I think we might have a bit of a problem." I said.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

I took Miley upstairs and showed her the picture.

"Well it could be worse." Miley said. "At least they don't know you are."

Miley's phone then beeped. She got a text message from Jake telling her to check his twitter.

"Girl in pic is Olivia Stewart my new gf." The post said.

"Oh great." I said as I looked over the message.

"Well at least he didn't tell the whole world like he did with me." Miley said. "A lot of people don't have twitter."

"Yeah but the whole school is going to know and pretty much everyone in the world of entertainment." I said.

"Well look on the bright side. This could help your musical career." Miley said.

"I guess since that thing in Boston didn't exactly work out. I'm still not sure what to spend that check on." I said.

"But what you need to do is make sure that you don't fame hungry over diva-like." Miley said. "You're not dating Jake for publicity. You're dating him so you can break his heart. We need to talk to Mikayla and Lilly to see how this changes the plan."

"I know I'm not dating him for publicity." I said. "I'm not like that girl from the show that the Jonas Brothers star in."

"You've seen that?" Miley asked. "I heard on the show they're not named Jonas but they call their band Jonas for some reason. I've never actually seen it. But I do know that a lot of people want to see Hannah date Nick for some reason. After Jake, I'm through with dating celebrities."

"Maybe we should get going. We don't wanna be late." I said as I grabbed my handbag and walked over to Miley's car. I wondered if I was going to be mobbed as soon as I walked into the school.

As soon as we arrived we were greeted by Mikayla.

"Well it looks you're suddenly the most popular girl in school." Mikayla said. "Just like the movie when Kate started dating John. The problem is anyone with a computer knows about this which is much bigger. This is going to make everything that you do more difficult."

"So what should I do?" I asked.

"Just tell everyone that you don't want to be filmed or interviewed right now." Lilly said as she walked up. "Just tell them that you're just a normal girl who is busy with her school work."

"Well I wouldn't exactly say normal girl." I said thinking of my situation.

"You know what I mean." Lilly said. "Right now no one knows that you want to be a singer."

"I've decided what you're second date should be." Mikayla said. "I have a concert on Friday and I was thinking you should get him to ask you."

"If I ask him, he'll probably ask you for tickets." I said.

"And I'll give them to him." Mikayla said. "Miley, I need you to be there too. I wanna debut the new song. That is if you're not busy with something else."

"Well I needed to lay some tracks down for my new album but I could probably leave early to show up for the concert." Miley said. "So I'm gonna try my best to be there."

"And I'll go with Jackson to keep an eye on Jake and Olivia." Lilly said.

"That'll work." I said. "But if he wants some alone time with me, you need to give it to us."

"Just don't let him get too close. You don't want him to make a move on you." Mikayla said.

"I know I'm not supposed to let him do that. I already made that mistake once and I'm not gonna let it happen again." I explained remembering my short relationship with Jesse. "I should probably find him right now. He's probably looking for his girlfriend."

I walked away from my group of friends and began my search for Jake Ryan. I saw him talking to a group of guys. It seemed like they were all jealous of him.

I decided to play a little game. I walked up behind him and hugged him.

"Hey boo." I said affectionately.

"Hey Olivia." Jake said blushing.

"So I was wondering if you could do me a favor." I said.

"What's that?" Jake said as he motioned for the other guys to leave.

Once we alone, I said "I need you to get me tickets to Mikayla's show."

"Can't you get them yourself? You are friends with her." Jake reminded me.

"Well I could but then I would be asking you out." I countered. "You can probably get them. I mean you did date her for a few months before her career imploded."

"Yeah I can get you tickets." Jake said as he smiled at me. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"Well we should probably finish our project." I said. "And we don't have to spend every day together. I think I can handle some time without you."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I probably should have explained that one better." I said. "What I meant is I'm not obsessed with you. I don't want you all of the time. Obsessed."

"Why did you just say obsessed again?" Jake asked.

"Oh it's nothing." I said. "Don't worry about it. Anyway I should probably head to class."

They never did find a new teacher for Political Science so they moved everyone in the class to different classes. I was now in Home Ec with Lilly. As I walked to class, I began to hum a tune to myself. That was it. I had to write it down. I began to write everything down until I had a song called _Obsessed_ on the paper.

"Whatcha doin?" Lilly asked as she popped up behind me.

"Lilly, how many times do I tell you not to do that?" I asked as I felt my heart pound.

"I think this is number 664." Lilly said after thinking for a minute

"Did you actually count that?" I questioned

"No I just made a random guess. How the hell am I supposed to know?" Lilly answered.

"So what are we making today?" I asked.

"Brownies." Lilly said.

Once I got home I took out the guitar Robby Ray had bought me. I began to play to the melody that I had thought up.

"_Why do I just lie awake and think of you?_

_I need some sleep_

_Tomorrow I have things to do_

_Everytime I close my eyes I see your face_

_so I try to read, but all I do is lose my place_

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best not to want you_

_But I do all the time_

_I do all the time_

_I just had to call you up and say hello_

_I know it's 3 AM_

_And I saw you awhile ago_

_But I still had this aching need to hear your voice_

_To know your there_

_I don't seem to have any choice_

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best not to want you_

_But I do all the time_

_I do all the time_

_Oh yeah_

_I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up_

_I feel so lonely by myself_

_Is this the way it feels when you're in love?_

_Or is this something else?_

_Yeah_

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best not to want you_

_But I do all the time_

_Want you all the time_

_Oooh yeah_

_But I do all the time, I want you all the time_

_Am I obsessed with you?" _I sang

"Wow that sounds good." Robby Ray said. "A little creepy but otherwise good. So who's it about?"

"It's not about anybody." I answered. It was true. It was inspired by Jake but not about him "I'm not obsessed with anyone."

"Except Hannah Montana…and Mandy Moore… and Taylor Swift." Robby said.

"Not anymore. I'm surprised that Miley didn't file a restraining order against me. I probably would have. Who knows what I would have done if Miley hadn't told me." I said as I laughed.

"I don't think Miley could possibly file a restraining order against anyone except maybe Luann. I have a few though Susan didn't like the idea of some women grabbing me while I was onstage. Actually those have probably expired." Robby said.

"I think Orlando Bloom has one against Lola." I said. "Lilly needs to stop stalking him. So is Miley home?"

"Yeah she's upstairs with Mikayla." Robby said.

"It was nice talking to you." I said as I headed upstairs.

I opened the door to Miley's room and found the closet door open. They must have been in the Hannah closet. I walked inside and saw both of them were wearing only their bras and panties.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"We're trying to decide on some outfits to wear for the concert on Friday." Mikayla said. "Maybe you should pick something too. Jake asked me for tickets today."

"I don't need anything flashy. It's just a date it's not like I'm going to be on stage or anything." I responded looking at both girls' bodies. "But I think Mikayla should red and Hannah should wear blue. It kinda gives a feeling of opposites."

"That's a great idea, Olivia" Miley said. "But you still should try to look nice."

On Friday night I met Jake at the beach and he took me to the concert. We sat in the front row as Mikayla performed. After a few songs she performed _One and the Same. _It sounded really good. Robby Ray had written another #1 song. After Hannah left the stage, Mikayla stood in the middle.

"Thank you everyone." Mikayla said to the crowd. "Before I sing my next song, I have a special treat. I have a friend in the front row who is an aspiring singer and I 've decided to give her a chance to sing on a stage. Please welcome to the stage, Olivia Stewart."

Looks like Mikayla is doing something to help Olivia's career. Will it work or will she choke?


	23. November Disdain

"Thank you everyone." Mikayla said to the crowd. "Before I sing my next song, I have a special treat. I have a friend in the front row who is an aspiring singer and I 've decided to give her a chance to sing on a stage. Please welcome to the stage, Olivia Stewart."

I gulped. Why did Mikayla have to do this to me?

"I know you can do it." Jake said as he began to clap. The rest of the arena began to join him.

I slowly walked up the stage. Mikayla handed me the microphone and then the music began to play

"_Ohhhhh Ohhhh  
Ohhh Ohhhhhh_

_I've been roaming around Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak.  
Countless lovers under cover of the streets_

_You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh  
Ohhhhh Ohhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh_

_All up in the night while you're living up I'm off to sleep  
Waging war to shape the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me Ohhhh Ohhhh  
Someone like me Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Someone like me Ohhhh Ohhhh  
Use Somebody Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh_

_I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready_

_Ohhhh Ohhhh_

_Someone like you Ohhhh Ohhhh  
Use Somebody  
Someone like you Ohhhh Ohhhh  
Use Somebody  
Someone like you Ohhhh Ohhhh  
Use Somebody_

_I've been roaming around always looking down at I see." _I sang as the crowd cheered.

"Thank you" I said as I gave the microphone back to Mikayla.

"That was Olivia Stewart everybody!" Mikayla said. "And if there are any talent scouts in the audience, she's unsigned.

I blushed as I returned to my seat.

After the concert was over, I found myself at the after party. I t was pretty star-studded I even saw London Tipton and her boyfriend who I think was supposed to be Mikayla or Alex's brother.

Before I could even get a drink, I was approached by a man in a suit.

"You're Olivia, right?" He said as I nodded. "You were great out there. I represent EMI Records. I would for you to record a demo. I am willing to offer you a contract. If you wish to see a lawyer about it I can understand that. I do truthfully say that we aren't going to try to exploit you."

"Wow this is a lot to take in." I said.

"We'll be having a party for new artists tomorrow night." He said. "We're trying to avoid having more established artists because it might be intimidating, so I'm asking you not to invite Mikayla.

"Can I bring anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah as long as they're not famous." He said as he handed me an address, contract, and business card before he walked away.

So the next night I arrived at the address with Miley and Lilly. He said no famous people, well Miley was semi-famous from her public relationship with Jake but that was a few years ago so people probably wouldn't remember. I was wearing a cute dress but not anything too sexy. Since the news started to spread that I was dating Jake, I didn't want to portray myself in the wrong way. I looked over across the room and didn't recognize anyone that was until I saw the guy and girl that had one the Tipton Idol contest. I couldn't remember either of their names.

"Hi" I said as I walked over to them.

"Hey it's you." The boy said. "You're that girl that's dating Jake Ryan."

"Zack, that's not exactly the nicest way to put that." The girl said. "I'm Max."

"Olivia." I said as I shook her hand. "So I never got to tell you that I really loved your performance back in Boston."

"Well music in Zack's blood." Max said. "His father is Kurt Martin and his uncle is Chris Martin form Coldplay."

"You're uncle is Chris Martin? I love Coldplay." I said. "They're like my favorite group ever."

"Maybe we shouldn't have told her that." Zack said. "Any way the main reason we're doing this music thing is so we can support our baby."

"Do you just say your baby?" I asked.

"Yeah I had her about a month ago." Max said.

"Wow I never would have guessed that you just had a baby." I said. "You look great."

"Well I work out a lot." Max said. "I'm just hoping that everything will work out. So did you get signed?"

"Not officially." I said. "I was offered a record deal and still have to go through some things. It was actually just last night. So will you be releasing a single soon?"

"Hopefully" Zack said. "The label still hasn't decided on what song to release yet. My dad wrote a song for us. Anyway Hollywood has to be the weirdest place I've ever lived and I lived on a boat."

"It's not that bad." I said. "Of course I live in Malibu . I'm kind of overwhelmed by all of this. Last night I was singing at Mikayla's concert and now I'm here."

"You know I'm the one who ended the feud between Hannah and Mikayla." Max said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I forced them to talk out their differences while they were on the S.S. Tipton." Max said.

"That's good. So I should probably find my friends." I said. "It was nice meeting you."

I went back over to find Lilly and Miley. Lilly was taking a drink from the punch bowl. Actually it looked to be her third one.

"Hey Olivia!" Lilly shouted she seemed happier than usual. I noticed the look on her face.

"There's liquor in the punch, isn't there?" I asked Miley.

"Yeah I think so." Miley said. "We should make sure that she doesn't make a fool of herself."

So we spent the rest of the night making sure that Lilly didn't do anything stupid. I did get a little karaoke in. I sang _Hopelessly Devoted to You_ by Olivia Newton-John. We decided it would be best for Lilly to sleep over. She had actually passed out on the ride home. I hoped Robby Ray was already asleep.

He was but Jackson wasn't as we carried Lilly in.

"What happened to her?" Jackson asked.

"She's drunk." I said quietly. "I've gotta find a lawyer tomorrow to go over this contract."

"I can look it over for you. I'm about to start law school." Jackson said.

"Underachieving brother say what?" Miley said.

"Well I've got to do something with my life." Jackson said.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"No catch. I need some practice if I'm going to be a lawyer. Although I do need new seat covers for my car." Jackson said.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Sheep skin." Jackson said.

"We have a deal." I said as I shook his hand.

"So are there any things you want out of this contract?" Jackson asked as I handed it to him.

"Well I wanna be able to put some of my own songs on the record and I wanna be able to finish high school." I said.

"Well it says here that they will offer some artistic control but they also wanna do what they think is best for you." Jackson explained. "It also says that there's a two album guarantee with an option for a third which is good in case your first album doesn't do so well. This is a really good contract. I have to look for any fine print and I'll get back to you."

Jackson went up to his room as we put Lilly down on the couch

"Who knew Jackson could actually be useful?" Miley asked.

"It was bound to happen eventually." I remarked. "But him as a lawyer? That's a weird thought."

"Especially since Jackson has never worn a suit before." Miley commented.

When Sunday night Miley turned on the Barney Bitman Show.

"_Good evening everyone." Barney announced. "Tonight I'll be reviewing a recent concert by Mikayla. As you know my last review of her was not very nice at all which it shouldn't have been. But this time I was actually impressed. Her voice sounded much better and she even sang a duet with Hannah Montana. But that was not even the high point of the show. The high point was when she called her friend Olivia Stewart up from the audience who gave an electrifying performance of Kings of Leon's Use Somebody. Some of you may know her as Jake Ryan's girlfriend but I will say it now. Olivia Stewart is the next big thing."_

"Wow I'm not even signed yet and I'm already getting publicity." I said.

After school I headed down to the recording studio with a signed contract in my hands.

"Okay I wanna hear you sing the Kelly song." The producer said.

"_Is this a dream?  
If it is please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_Too what it's like when everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me _

_When no else was looking_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see._

_You broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad and things in between_

_You found me" _I sang.

"That sounded really good." The producer said. "As in first single good."

And it was. I was kind of skeptical at first about my first single being a cover song but it turned out to be a huge success. It knocked _One and the Same _off the top of the iTunes chart and the Hot 100. Of course since I didn't write the song, I wouldn't get any royalties from it.

Around the beginning of November I was sitting in the audience of the CMA Awards. Hannah was performing _Cowboy Casanova _with Carrie Underwood. The performance going well until one of Carrie's back up dancers bumped into Hannah causing her fall over on the stage. But that wasn't the worst part.

The fall had caused Miley's wig to come off.

So just when everything was going so well, this happens. What's Miley going to do now that her secret is blown. Also we have appearances by London, Justin, Zack and Max.


	24. She's Always Just Being Miley

Around the beginning of November I was sitting in the audience of the CMA Awards. Hannah was performing _Cowboy Casanova _with Carrie Underwood. The performance going well until one of Carrie's back up dancers bumped into Hannah causing her fall over on the stage. But that wasn't the worst part.

The fall had caused Miley's wig to come off.

The entire crowd looked at her in shock. Miley got up off the stage and realized that her wig was missing. She grabbed the microphone. The arena was filled with silence.

"Okay I could make up some excuse for this like the fact that I'm not a natural blonde but I won't. For anyone who may recognize me, yes I am Miley Stewart. My family created Hannah Montana years ago so I could still live a normal life. Now that my secret is blown I can no longer be Hannah Montana." Miley said.

Then I began to cheer "Miley Miley Miley" and soon the entire crowd joined in.

At that point Carrie took her own microphone. "I think they wanna hear you sing another song." The hostess said.

"Okay, give me a minute and I'll be right out." Miley said as she left the stage and changed her clothes. A techno beat began to play. "Now I know you came here to see country but this is a song that I wrote."

"_I've got my sights set on you And I'm ready to wait  
__I have a heart that will never be tamed  
__I knew you were something special when you spoke my name  
__Now I can't wait to see you again_

_I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
__I feel like I must've known you in another life.  
__Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
__Now I can't wait to see you again_

_The last time I freaked out  
__I just kept looking down  
__I st st stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
__Felt like I couldn't breathe  
__You ask what's wrong with me  
__My best friend Lilly says 'Oh She's just being Miley'  
__The next time we hang out  
__I will redeem myself  
__My heart it can't rest till then  
__Oh I can't wait to see you again." _She sang.

The audience cheered as she took a bow.

"I think we've just seen a new side of this pop star and everyone loves it." Carrie said. "And would you look at that. Miley happens to our next presenter."

"The award of entertainer of the year is the most prestigious award in the country music community." Miley read. "Previous winners include: Tim McGraw, Johnny Cash and my father Robby Ray. This year a new record could be set because we have one of the youngest nominees ever. This year's entertainer of the year is…someone make sure Kanye isn't here because it's Taylor Swift!"

I watched as Taylor walked up to the stage. I still had a bit of a crush on her but that's all it was.

After the speech, the crowd cheered for Miley to have an encore. She took out a guitar and began to play a song that I had never heard before.

"_I can almost see it  
__That dream I'm dreamin  
__But that there's a voice inside my head sayin  
_'_You'll never reach it'  
__Every step I'm takin Every move I'm makin  
__Feels lost when with no direction my faith is shakin_

_But I've got keep tryin  
__Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
__I'm always gonna wanna make it movie  
__Always gonna be an uphill battle  
__Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
__Aint about how fast I get there  
__Aint about what's waiting on the other side  
__It's the climb." She sang_

After the show we went backstage to find Robby Ray.

"So it looks like Hannah Montana is history." He said. "I just got off the phone with the label and they wanna re-work your new album to be more Miley. They even wanna change the name to _Meet Miley Stewart. _It looks like Miley is going to be bigger than Hannah ever was. They want to record _See You Again _tomorrow so they can release it to radio next week."

"Well it was going to happen eventually." Miley said. "So are we still going through with Plan B?"

"It's your call. It's gonna be crazy wherever we live." Robby said.

"Might as well stay in California." I said.

"You're not just saying that because you don't wanna leave Jake, are you?" Miley asked.

"What? No I just don't wanna leave Lilly or Mikayla and Jackson can't just leave law school in the middle of the semester." I rambled.

"I never thought I would actually be proud of that boy." Robby said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"So I'm making a music video tomorrow and I have no idea what I'm doing." I said.

"Well that's what the director is for. Let me guess. Jake's playing your love interest?" Miley assumed.

"Yes" I said as I blushed.

"That will be interesting to watch." Miley responded.

"All I know is school tomorrow is going to be fun." I said.

And cut to school the next day.

Miley was in a familiar place. Amber and Ashley were trying to be her friends.

"Girls I hang out with enough stuck-up superficial bitches in Hollywood.. Why would I want to hang out with any here?" Miley said.

"You will rue the day you reject me." Amber said as she waled away.

"Really, do you have a bodyguard?" Miley asked. "Because I do."

After the Mean Girls left, we went to lunch. Mikayla's sandwich shop idea was finally approved.

"I have some great news." Mikayla said as she sat down at our table. Jake wasn't in the same lunch as me so I didn't sit with him. "I have a date tonight."

"With who?" Lilly asked with a mouth full of food.

"His name's Grady. He's from that show _So Random!_." Mikayla explained.

"Wait you're dating the fat guy from _So Random!_?" I asked.

"I didn't think he would be my type either but he's really funny and he's a nice guy. We met at the _2012_ premire last night and in case any one cares, Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe are in fact dating. " Mikayla said. "I feel happy that I didn't get to go with you last night."

"Well I guess that's good for you." Miley said. "But there were quite a few cowboy hotties at the award show."

"So I'm going to my first music video and Jake's going to be there." I said. "How does this fit into the plan?"

"Well hopefully we can still go through with it." Mikayla said. "I didn't anticipate that you would become this big this fast."

"How exactly were we supposed to end this anyway?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Mikayla said. "I was thinking some time around the American Music Awards."

"That's a few weeks away." I said.

Later that day I was in a studio where they were shooting my video. My first outfit was a pair of pajamas.

"Okay we're gonna start this out in a bed at the line is this a dream." The director said.

"Are you sure that this isn't too racy?" I asked. "Are you sure that putting two teenagers in a bed together is a good idea.

"You're both going to be fully clothed. It will be fine." The director said.

After the beginning sequence, I changed into something that I would wear on a regular basis. The new setting looked like high school. That seemed appropriate. The extras in the video walked past like they didn't care who I was. I even got pushed around a little because apparently they didn't see me. That was when Jake showed up. He looked right at me and I smiled because someone noticed me. We went through several changes in the video and I was lip-syncing like everyone does. We even went on a first date in the video and finally atteneded prom together. It was a perfect example of a teenage romance. Jake said it was something different for him because it didn't really involve talking. After I was done lip-syncing I was supposed to kiss him. I did and it felt good. I think at that moment I was actually starting to fall for Jake.

All I could think about was how was I going to get out of this mess.

So Miley's secret is no more but Miley Stewart is widely accepted. We also have Mikayla dating Grady and Olivia might be in over her head. How will all of this turn out? If you review the answers will come. And I've decided to promote a new suite life story I've written called Zack Martin Must Die.


	25. I Belong With You

I walked into the recording studio for my session and noticed I was a little early. I decided to head in and listen to whoever was in. It happened to be Zack and Max. I was proud of myself for remembering their names.

**I'm hot, you're cold**

**You go around like you know**

**Who I am But you don't **

**You got me on my toes**

_I'm slippin into the lava_

_And I'm tryin to keep from goin under_

_Baby you turn the temperature hotter_

_I'm Burnin Up Burnin Up for you baby_

**I fell so fast**

**Can't hold myself back**

**High heels, red dress all by myself**

**Gotta catch my breath **

_Chorus_

_**Walk in the room**_

_**All I can see is you**_

_**Starin me down**_

_**I know you feel it too**_

_Chorus_

**We're burnin up in this place tonight**

**We be singin live **

_And we're feelin right_

**Get up and dance**

**Don't try and fight it.**

**Rock Squared's for real**

_And that's no lie_

**Stop drop and roll**

_And touch the floor_

_To from burnin up _

**More and more**

**I got Max here with me **

**We're laying it down**

**Come on girl let's bring the chorus around**

_**Chorus**_

I clapped after they had finished.

"That was great." I said. "I especially liked the rapping. You know I'll probably buy your album when it comes out."

"That was the last song we needed to record for the day." Max said.

"Before you go, could I ask you two something?" I asked.

"Sure why not." Zack said.

"How did you two meet?" I questioned.

"Well it started when we were in 7th grade." Zack said. "My mom, brother and me all moved into the Tipton. When was we got there Max was one of our first friends."

"Overtime I developed a crush on him. We played basketball together and after a game I kissed him. That led to tension between us and Zack was encouraged to take me out on a date. It didn't work out and we decided to remain friends. Then last year we reunited on the S.S. Tipton and have been together ever since." Max added. "So basically I fell in love with my best friend."

"Thank you for sharing." I said as I went in to record. What Max said made me wonder about my relationship with Miley. That's what Miley was: my best friend. Maybe that was why I clicked with her so well. I couldn't help but wonder if I was ready to let all of that go for a relationship with Jake. Then I decided that I needed to focus on recording. I went few a songs that I had written: _Hey, Obsessed,_ and a song called _The In Crowd_ before I got to one written by Taylor Swift.

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
Were on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard  
I like the way I cant keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, Ill shine for you

Woah I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall

Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face  
I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted  
I had time to think it over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me

Cause every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, Ill shine for you

Woah I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall

The bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet  
Ill catch you, Ill catch you  
When people say things that bring you to your knees  
Ill catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But Ill hold you though the night until you smile

Woah I need you baby  
Don't be afraid please jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall

Jump then fall, baby  
Jump then fall into me  
Into me

And every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, Ill shine  
And every time you're here, baby Ill show you  
Ill show you you can jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Into me

I was actually really happy that Taylor had let me do the song because I really idolized her probably more than Miley. That was the last song that I needed to record for the day. It seemed like I was getting so many offers and it was only December. Also since it was December, I needed to start shopping for presents and I had no idea what to get anybody because the price wasn't an object. My label said that they would give me money to go Christmas shopping. Miley and I were always in the studio at different times and she had to promote her new image. Both of our careers were beginning to get out of control which made it hard to spend time with each other. We had to abort the John Tucker Plan since we never really had time to meet any more. Plus things were starting to get serious with Jake and I felt like I was in over my head. I knew that our relationship might turn sexual soon and if it did, I didn't know if I would be able to go back. I also knew that he might ask me to move in with him soon.

When I arrived home, Miley was already asleep. I went up to my room and turned on the TV to E!. They were talking about the photo of the tattoo I had that been published. I had turned eighteen recently and Mikayla and both went to a tattoo parlor and got body art on our lower backs. I liked it and I didn't really care what people thought. The picture was apparently snapped when Jake took me to Hawaii last week. That trip was fun. Hawaii had to be the most beautiful place in the world.

I eventually changed into my pajamas and laid in bed to think. I knew I had to make a decision soon. I was torn between my best friend and the boy that I was falling in love with. Now I knew how Ashley felt. I knew that was only a show but the situations in it were real. I liked that show a lot better than _Mackenzie Falls. _Tomorrow I had a day off and I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Olivia, wake up." I heard Miley's voice say the next morning.

"What?" I said sleepily.

"I have great news. I just a call from the Hollywood Foreign Press. I've been nominated for a Golden Globe." Miley said. "I wanna celebrate today."

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could have a girl's day out. Just me, you, Lilly, and Mikayla. We can reserve an indoor beach and head there." Miley said.

"Okay let me get some coffee and get dressed." I said, yawning.

It turned out that we went to Pigeon Forge Tennessee which wasn't very busy during the winter. The four of us hopped on a plane and flew there.

"We haven't had one of these days in a long time." Lilly said. "It seems like you guys are always working."

"Says the girl who doesn't have a job." Mikayla responded. "Pop music is hard work. My album comes out this week and I have to do as much promotion as I can. So Olivia how is your album coming? Do you have a name for it yet?"

"I think they're going for _Broken Eyes._" I said. "I'm almost done recording and they're aiming for a release in mid February. But enough talking about that we need to be celebrating."

"I just the rest of the award show people like my movie as well." Miley said.

"I don't see how anyone could not like it." Mikayla said. "That's one of the best movies I've ever seen. I think you're biggest obstacle for the award would be Sandra Bullock."

"Yeah _The Blind Side_ was such a good movie." Miley said. "I'm honored to be in the same category as her."

Once we got to beach, the four of us changed into our bikinis. We decided to play a game of two on two volleyball. Miley was my partner. It didn't take me long to remember that she sucked at sports. The four of us all had a ton of fun. It felt so good to have to worry about work. While Lilly and Mikayla headed to the hot tub, Miley and I were able to talk.

"We really haven't had a day like this in a while." Miley said. "It seems like either you're working or I'm working or you're with Jake. How are things going between you two?"

"I think he's going to ask me to move in with him." I said. "I don't know what I want to do."

"Just listen to your heart." Miley said. "I know this was supposed to start as a prank but if there's something there, go with it. I'll get over it eventually."

"Miley…" I said before she interrupted me.

"This is your decision not mine. I'll support what ever you do." She added as I noticed the tears in her eyes. "If you wanna marry him, I'll be your maid of honor. I'm your friend before anything else."

She left to get ready to leave after that. Once we arrived back in Malibu, I received a call from Jake.

"Hello?" I said.

"I've been trying to reach you all day." Jake said. "Where have you been?"

"Smoky Mountains. Don't get good reception there." I answered. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I was just seeing if you want to come over." Jake said. "Maybe spend the night."

"Sure I'll be there in a little bit." I said. Robby Ray understood that I was 18 and could make my own decisions.

That night I arrived at Jake's house. I knew what was coming and it didn't take long to happen. Miley was right. He was really good at sex. We decided to call it a night after that. He fell asleep pretty quickly. I was on my naked back, under the covers thinking. It was then the answer hit me. I shook Jake lightly.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked.

"Now?" He responded.

"Yes I need to talk." I said as I got out of bed and put one of his dress shirts on. We went into his back yard which was almost as big as a park.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jake asked.

I decided that I just needed to get it out. "Jake, I don't think I can keep doing this." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"This relationship. This is getting too hard for me." I said.

"Is this about how you're always working? I can be with you more." He responded.

"No it has nothing to do with work." I said.

"Then is it about the sex?" Jake said. "I knew we should have waited longer."

"No I liked the sex." I said. "But after we did it, I realized that I was in love with someone else."

"Who?" Jake asked.

"Miley." I answered.

"Your cousin?" He asked

"We're not really cousins." I said. "We had a bit of a thing before you came back. Lately I just think that was the best for me."

"I don't quite understand but if that's what you want, don't let me stop you." Jake said. "All I really want is for you to be happy. I don't think you should stay here tonight. Just go tell her how you feel. And also don't tell anyone about this or people will think I turned you gay."

"Alright." I said giggling slightly.

I got dressed and headed back home. I went into Miley's room where she was sitting.

"I thought you were spending the night with Jake." Miley said as I walked in.

"I decided that I would rather spend it with you." I said. "Miley, I've made my choice. I Belong With You."

Miley smiled and kissed me. I knew I had made the right choice.

The End

So I finally got around to posting the last chapter. I originally intended for this to be longer but I think I picked a good place to end it. The show that Olivia is talking about is _South of Nowhere_ which is probably my new favorite show. I know I could write a sequel to this but I probably won't. I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and being patient for me to post the this chapter. I have a new Sonny with a chance story called North of Somewhere. Please read and review it.


End file.
